El Shinigami y el humano 2
by AkioKyoku
Summary: Continuacion principal del titulo El shinigami y el humano Historia relacionada a Sajin Komamura, con tematica yaoi (hombre x hombre) Si este genero no es de tu agrado, no leas por favor
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1: El mundo espiritual**_

Comenzaba a amanecer, el Gotei 13 parecía estar en completa calma, algunos shinigamis ya estaban de pie, dispuestos a empezar con su trabajo para sus divisiones; la academia shinigami era un lugar que estaba lleno de actividad desde temprano, ya que los jóvenes que aspiraban a convertirse en soldados del Gotei, se preparaban desde muy temprano… Pero dentro del Gotei, en un hogar, cercano a la séptima división, había un shinigami que dormía profundamente, él había arribado al Gotei, acompañado de su pareja, un hombre lobo, ex capitán shinigami de la séptima división, de nombre Sajin Komamura. Aquel shinigami que dormía, roncando ligeramente, sin preocupación alguna, era Akio Masamune.

Akio y Komamura habían llegado al Gotei una semana atrás, todos los shinigamis de la séptima división, y su capitán actual, Iba Tetsuzaemon, se habían alegrado de ver a la pareja de nuevo, después de siete años, cuando Komamura había decidido vivir en el mundo material junto a Akio… En la semana en que Akio había comenzado a vivir en el Gotei, se había dedicado a aprender cómo estaba conformado el Gotei, cada división, inclusive se había dado tiempo en conocer la academia shinigami; pero también, había mostrado interés en conocer el Ryukongai, y todo lo que era la sociedad de almas.

Komamura iba regresando a su hogar, acompañado de Gorou, su pequeño amigo peludo, había salido temprano a ejercitarse un poco, al entrar en la habitación no le sorprendió encontrar a su pareja aun durmiendo, Komamura no quería despertar aun Akio, se le hacía tan lindo como se veía, pero aquel día tenían algunos compromisos; Komamura abrió las puertas de la habitación, que daban al jardín de la casa, la luz del sol entró en el hogar de ambos cubriendo el rostro de Akio, quien se movió incomodo en el futón, pero sin despertarse. Sajin suspiró, se colocó junto a Akio, con una mano cubrió la nariz y boca de éste. Akio se levantó de golpe, resoplando por la falta de aire.

\- No recuerdo haber pedido el despertador para hoy – Akio miraba un poco molesto a Sajin.

\- Te dejaría dormir más, pero recuerdo que hoy tienes muchas cosas que hacer ¿no? – Sajin sonreía.

Akio bostezó perezosamente, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era cierto lo que Komamura decía.

\- Aunque aún es temprano, se supone que me veré con el capitán Yamamoto y el capitán Mayuri hasta la tarde; aunque no sé si sea buena idea que el capitán Mayuri este en el lugar.

\- Te comprendo, yo tampoco confió en Mayuri – Argumentó Komamura – Pero él y el capitán comandante quieren examinarte que tanto has crecido como shinigami, además de ver tu zampakutou. ¿Nos bañamos juntos, antes de desayunar?

Akio asintió. Pero mientras Sajin preparaba la ducha para los dos, Akio se encargó de guardar el futón, así como de su ropa de dormir, mientras Akio ordenaba un poco, se miró en el espejo que había en la habitación, miró la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo, su cabello se veía un poco largo, tenía barba de tres días, pero fuera de eso, no sentía que hubiera cambiado mucho, al menos desde que conoció a Sajin. cuando el baño estuvo listo, Komamura y Akio tomaron una ducha rápidamente, mientras Akio tallaba la espalda de su pareja, quiso pasar un momento agradable con él, pues al llegar a la parte baja de la espalda, dirigió su mano a la entrepierna de Sajin, quien se estremeció un poco al sentir la mano de Akio, pero permitiéndole continuar. Ambos estuvieron a punto de entretenerse en la ducha más de lo debido, pero Komamura tuvo que interrumpir aquello, recordando las labores que a ambos les esperaban, pues él, iría a la academia shinigami, junto a Tetsuzaemon y miembros de la séptima división, a ayudar en el entrenamiento de nuevos shinigamis con la espada y en técnicas de kido.

\- En la noche continuamos, lo prometo – Le susurró Komamura a Akio, cuando ambos salieron de la ducha.

Akio se apuró en preparar un rápido almuerzo para ambos, y para Gorou también, aunque Akio aun bostezaba ligeramente por el sueño que tenía.

Finalmente, Akio y Komamura salieron de la casa cerca de mediodía, ambos caminaron juntos hacia la séptima división, varios shinigamis, al pasar, saludaban con cortesía y amabilidad a la pareja, inclusive aún muchos, se referían a Komamura como _"capitán"_. Akio y Komamura llegaron a tiempo para encontrarse con Tetsuzaemon, quien ya estaba por dirigirse a la academia shinigami, en ese punto Akio se despidió tanto de Komamura como de Tetsuzaemon, ya que él debía caminar aun un poco para encontrarse con el capitán comandante, aunque por aquello estaba algo nervioso, sería oficialmente su primera vez interactuando con el capitán comandante, y los recuerdos de lo ocurrido siete años atrás no dejaban de acudir a su mente; aunque también le ponía nervioso que el capitán Mayuri, de la doceava división, estuviera presente.

Cuando Akio llegó al lugar acordado, en las afueras del Gotei, en un área de campo abierta, se dio cuenta de que aún no había llegado nadie al lugar, por lo que comenzó a hacer calentamiento y estiramiento como preparación. No había pasado demasiado tiempo, cuando Akio sintió que alguien se acercaba al lugar, al darse cuenta, había un shinigami alto, delgado de cabello pelirrojo largo, en su brazo derecho portaba la insignia de teniente que pertenecía a la sexta división. Akio saludó al recién llegado con una inclinación de forma muy formal.

\- hey ¿Qué tal?… – El shinigami pelirrojo le miró despreocupadamente de pies a cabeza – Soy Abarai Renji, teniente de la sexta división.

\- Un placer, me llamo Akio Masamune.

\- ¡Así que tú eres el famoso Akio!… He escuchado hablar de ti por parte de los miembros de la séptima división, y también de lo que ocurrió hace siete años; debo decir que siempre tuve curiosidad por conocerte – comentó Renji.

En aquel momento, Renji sintió un agudo dolor en la espalda, un shinigami acababa de llegar y le había golpeado al shinigami pelirrojo con la punta de su bastón, el capitán comandante acababa de llegar al lugar.

\- Es bueno ver que llegaron a tiempo – Dijo el viejo Yamamoto, pasando de largo a Renji quien se sobaba en el lugar donde el viejo comandante le había pegado.

Tras el capitán comandante iba el excéntrico y raro capitán de la doceava división, Mayuri, quien iba acompañado de una joven shinigami de aspecto serio y frio, pero que portaba la insignia de teniente. Aquella joven llevaba una gran caja cargando con una mano, y no parecía que aquella caja pesase. Akio saludó con una inclinación, aunque manteniendo una expresión seria.

\- Es un placer verle de nuevo comandante – Dijo Akio, un poco nervioso.

\- Que bueno volver a verte joven Akio – Respondió Yamamoto – Espero que estés listo para ser examinado, Komamura ya me ha contado un poco de tu habilidad con la zampakutou, por lo que no puedo esperar a verte en pelea.

Akio asintió a las palabras de Yamamoto.

\- Nemu, prepara todo para analizar al sujeto de prueba – dijo Mayuri rápidamente, dirigiéndose a su teniente.

Escuchar hablar a Mayuri no tranquilizó los nervios de Akio, pero trató de tranquilizarse. En aquellos momentos, Renji volvía a estar de pie, y esta vez se alejó un poco de donde todos se encontraban y desenfundo su zampakutou. Akio al ver eso supuso como es que iba a ser examinado. También observó la maquina con la que el capitán Mayuri lo examinaría, aquel aparato era como una computadora que encima llevaba una cámara y una antena estila radar satelital, la cual, Nemu encendió y la maquina comenzó a generar diferentes sonidos.

Sin esperar más, Akio avanzó hacia Renji, desenfundando también su zampakutou. El capitán comandante golpeó el suelo con el bastón y al instante se creó una barrera que rodeó una gran área, encerrando a Renji y a Akio dentro de ella.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Que la prueba comience! – Ordenó el capitán Yamamoto.

Renji fue rápido en moverse y atacar directamente de frente, utilizando su shumpo, Akio lo esperaba y logró esquivar el ataque de un salto, pero esperando el siguiente ataque de Renji, quien saltó también para darle alcance a su adversario. Akio volvió a bloquear el ataque con su zampakutou, usando a Renji de impulsó, Akio saltó hacia atrás, manteniendo la distancia, recordaba los consejos de Sajin en pelea, siempre analizar al adversario en cada movimiento. En ese momento, mientras Akio esperaba el próximo ataque, sintió como el reiatsu de Renji se elevaba.

\- Nada mal, te mueves bien, pero veamos cuál es tu poder… ¡Aúlla, Zabimaru!

La zampakutou de Renji adquirió su forma shikai en un instante, Akio adoptó una pose de precaución, de momento evitaría usar su shikai, hasta ver el poder de la zampakutou de Renji. El siguiente ataque no se hizo esperar, con un solo movimiento de su brazo, la zampakutou de Renji se extendió más allá de su posición, seccionándose en diferentes filos, Akio volvió esquivar el ataque, pero esta vez, el siguiente movimiento de la espada fue más rápido, Akio se llevó una herida en su hombro derecho, al mirar la herida, Akio se percató que solo era un rasguño superficial, por lo que no se preocupó.

\- ¡Vaya! No esperaba que te lastimaría tan pronto – Dijo Renji en un tono burlón – Creo que el capitán Komamura, aduló demasiado tu habilidad.

Akio no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió despreocupadamente.

\- Parece que me confié demasiado en la prueba, te pido disculpas por eso – Akio adoptó una pose de lucha – Mejor continuemos, te mostraré mi verdadera habilidad.

Antes de que Renji estuviera listo, Akio uso su shumpo, moviéndose rápidamente alrededor de Renji, y acercándose, dispuesto a atacar. Renji logró evitar el ataque que Akio dio por su lado derecho, pero Akio había usado el arte de kido, invocando un relámpago azul con el que golpeó a Renji, quien quedo completamente sorprendido de aquel ataque, pues no eran muchos los que invocaban un kido sin pronunciar el rito de invocación. El aparato que llevaba Mayuri, produjo varios ruidos, en señal de que analizaba cada movimiento de la lucha.

Akio se lanzó a atacar directamente, aprovechando que Renji se encontraba algo aturdido, sin embargo, con solo mover un poco el brazo, Renji uso a Zabimaru, logrando capturar a Akio.

\- Te tengo – dijo Renji.

Renji movió a Zabimaru para elevar a Akio y después lanzarlo contra el suelo con toda su fuerza.

\- Caíste – Dijo Akio despreocupadamente, cuando estaba en el aire elevo un poco más su reiatsu – ¡Hado no.11… Tsuzuri Raiden!

Un destello amarillo, iluminó a Akio y se extendió por completo en Zabimaru hasta que impactó a Renji, el cual recibió una fuerte descarga de electricidad. Akio se liberó de Zabimaru a tiempo, y aterrizó a cierta distancia de Renji.

\- Cubre a tu presa… ¡Osore!

Akio pasó su mano por el filo de su zampakutou, sin cortarse o sufrir herida alguna, en el momento en que hizo eso. Lo único que cambio en la espada de Akio, fue que el filo quedo invertido.

Renji se estaba recuperando del efecto del kido, al ver la zampakutou de Akio se preguntaba si aquello era realmente un shikai, pero al sentir la presión espiritual que su contrincante emanaba, decidió no volverse a confiar. Pero esta vez, Akio se movió de manera más rápida, Renji también se movió con velocidad, detectando desde donde atacaría su oponente, movió a Zabimaru, lanzando su ataque. Akio colocó su Osore frente a él para bloquear el ataque de Zabimaru, pese a sentir la fuerza del ataque, Akio no se movió de su posición un solo centímetro; usando el shumpo, Akio se lanzó de forma directa contra Renji.

\- ¡Kyofu no Kage! – gritó Akio en el momento de impactar su espada contra el cuerpo de Renji.

En el momento en que Akio había gritado aquellas palabras, una sombra había recorrido la hoja de su zampakutou.

Renji se miró el cuerpo, justo donde había recibido el golpe, pero no tenía herida alguna. Sin embargo, comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Renji apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

\- Mi zampakutou no necesita tener filo, porque su forma de atacar es despertar los miedos de sus oponentes, y con ello, alimentarse.

Akio clavó a Osore en el suelo y una gran sombra rodeo a Renji, cubriéndolo de la vista de los demás, en un instante, se escuchó un grito de terror. Akio retiró a Osore del suelo, y deshaciendo el shikai, la enfundó de nuevo; hubo un destello que dispersó la sombra. Renji estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, temblaba.

\- Mierda… Creo que me excedí con mi ataque – Akio se acercó a Renji para ayudarlo.

Sin embargo, el teniente Renji fue ayudado por Yamamoto, quien había anulado el kido de la barrera. Renji cayó inconsciente.

\- Ayuden al teniente Renji – Ordenó Yamamoto.

La teniente Nemu se acercó a Renji y le colocó un aparato en la cabeza.

\- ¡Bien! – Yamamoto estaba frente a Akio – debo decirte que eres bastante fuerte en combate físico, además de que dominas excelentemente el kido, por no decir que tu zampakutou es bastante interesante y poderosa. Ha sido una prueba interesante, tienes el nivel casi de un capitán.

\- Muchas gracias capitán Yamamoto – Dijo Akio sonriendo de orgullo – Debo confesar que Sajin ha sido un buen maestro durante todo este tiempo que me ha entrenado.

\- Es verdad, quería preguntarte acerca de algo importante, hace tiempo llego un rumor… ¿Es cierto que el bankai del capitán Komamura ha cambiado? – Mayuri se había acercado a Akio, lo cual le provocó escalofríos a Akio.

\- S…Si, así es – Repuso Akio un poco nervioso – Suponemos que fue por haber adquirido su forma humana hace siete años, su gran abuelo, en esa ocasión, nos reveló que, bajo la forma humana, Sajin puede liberar su verdadero poder.

\- Sera interesante verlo – Comentó Yamamoto – Pero dejemos el asunto para después… Puedes retirarte Akio.

Akio se despidió con una inclinación muy formal, aun se sentía culpable por el estado en que había dejado al teniente Renji, había querido mostrar el miedo de Renji a todos, pero al final había usado la sombra que lo oculta. Al menos se sentía bien consigo mismo por haber pasado la prueba y haber mostrado su zampakutou, ahora, lo único que faltaba era llegar al bankai. Usando su shumpo, regresó rápidamente a donde su hogar, estaba atardeciendo, así que era hora de preparar la cena, se preguntaba si su Sajin ya habría regresado de cumplir con sus actividades. Pero al llegar al hogar, se dio cuenta de que Sajin aún no había regresado, Akio fue recibido por Gorou alegremente, así que Akio decidió salir y caminar con el perrito un momento, después regresaría a preparar la cena, aunque ya tenía hambre.

En su paseo, Akio iba siguiendo a Gorou, al perrito le gustaba pasear a veces por zonas del Gotei, o algunas veces, salir e internarse en Ryukongai. Aquel día Akio tuvo que seguir corriendo a Gorou, cuando este se internó por una zona del Ryukongai. Cuando Akio le dio alcance al perrito, se dio cuenta que cerca de donde estaba, había una familia, jugando alegremente entre todos, la madre, el padre y cuatro niños, todos se veían bastante felices.

Akio recordaba que Komamura le había platicado que muchos espíritus en el gotei adoptaban a las almas que eran de infantes, quienes morían prematuramente o al morir, sus almas se perdían antes de llegar al gotei; así se formaban las familias en la sociedad de almas.

\- Ven Gorou, será mejor que volvamos.

Akio no sabía que le pasaba, se había sentido algo raro al ver aquella escena de la familia. Sabía que las almas que vivían en el Ryukongai no tenían mucho, no como los shinigamis, pero en aquellos momentos sintió que aquellos ryokas que había visto, tenían mucho, algo que sentía que a Sajin y a él les faltaba. Pero al llegar de nuevo a casa, el aroma de algo delicioso cocinándose, le hizo despejar la mente; Sajin ya había vuelto y estaba en la cocina.

\- Estamos en casa – Dijo Akio.

\- Que bueno que llegaron, la cena ya está lista – Anunció Komamura.

Todos cenaron tranquilamente, Komamura le platicó a Akio acerca de lo que había estado haciendo en la academia shinigami, ayudando en el entrenamiento a jóvenes shinigamis en formación, y además, de cómo había miembros de otras divisiones que le habían preguntado por lo sucedido, siete años atrás.

\- Por cierto, escuche que a ti te fue muy bien hoy, aunque parece que dejaste un poco aturdido al teniente Renji – Comentó Komamura.

\- Bueno, creo que me excedí en utilizar la técnica de mi Osore – Agregó Akio – por cierto, el capitán Mayuri sabe de tu nuevo bankai Sajin.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Komamura – ¿Cómo se habrá enterado de eso?… Es algo que le había comentado solo a Tetsuzaemon. Supongo que el capitán Mayuri habrá mandado a los miembros de su división a espiar… Es una manía de él, ahora que recuerdo

\- La verdad no sé cómo es que Mayuri se haya enterado, pero debo confesarte que la presencia de ese capitán no me agrada nada – confesó Akio.

\- Te comprendo, de hecho, desde que yo era capitán, Mayuri tampoco me agradaba… Pero no pienses en ello, aún tenemos algo que dejamos pendiente en la mañana por terminar – Sajin se acercó a Akio.

Ambos se besaron lentamente, Akio descendió por el cuello de Sajin, disfrutando de su aroma, mientras sus manos desataban la cinta que sujetaba el pantalón de Sajin y también acariciaba su pecho, su vientre, su pelaje de lobo que abundaba en su vientre; Komamura solo dejaba que Akio continuara, jadeando por la sensación. Akio también se desvistió cuando Sajin quedo completamente desnudo, sentía a su amado hombre lobo estremecerse en esos momentos, Akio permitió que Sajin se recostara para que disfrutara más mientras él seguía descendiendo por su cuerpo. Komamura, miraba a Akio con profunda pasión, deseaba comenzar a hacerlo suyo, como tantas veces se habían entregado en los años que llevaban juntos, pero aguantaba ese deseo, dejaba que ambos disfrutaran cada segundo, cada minuto; Akio se detuvo, ascendiendo desde la cadera de Sajin, hasta colocarse frente a su amado, se besaron mientras Komamura deslizaba su mano a la cadera de Akio.

\- Te amo Akio… Lo sabes ¿Verdad? – susurró Komamura en el odio de Akio.

\- Lo sé… Porque cada día me lo demuestras – Akio abrazó a Komamura – Te amo Sajin… ¿Me prometes quedarte siempre a mi lado?

\- Te lo prometo…

Ninguno de los dos podía esperar más tiempo, Akio puso su cadera a la altura de Sajin, tomando la mejor posición para el momento; la penetración que sintió Akio, fue un poco dolorosa al principio, como siempre, pero en un instante sabía que ese dolor no sería nada, Sajin no tardó en empezar los movimientos de su cadera contra la de Akio, iba lento en un principio, aunque realmente, ninguno de los dos tenía razones para acelerar el momento que disfrutaban juntos. Tras disfrutar de la posición en que habían iniciado, Komamura y Akio decidieron cambiar sus posturas, esta vez, Akio recostándose y elevando las piernas al mismo tiempo que las abría, Komamura se colocó de rodillas, inclinándose ligeramente sobre Akio, una vez que le hubo penetrado de nuevo y volvía a mover su cadera con un ritmo constante. Ambos jadeaban de placer, mirándose fijamente, ninguno se detenía; el cabello largo de Sajin, caía por sus hombros debido al movimiento de su cuerpo, dándole una apariencia más salvaje y varonil, a los ojos de Akio. Ambos pusieron cada gramo de energía que aún tenían, acelerando el movimiento de sus cuerpos más y más conforme sentían que ambos estaban por llegar a su límite. En un instante, Komamura arremetió con todas sus fuerzas la cadera de Akio, quien, a su vez, arqueaba la espalda, exclamando de fuerza por la sensación de aquel momento. Komamura siguió moviendo un poco de tiempo más su cadera, después del clímax; pero al final, cayó completamente rendido, al lado de Akio. Ambos recuperaban el aliento poco a poco.

\- ¿Akio?... ¿Me escuchaste? – Sajin habló con Akio.

\- Perdón Sajin… ¿Qué me decías?

\- Te preguntaba que si estaba todo bien… Te noto algo ausente.

\- Estoy bien Sajin, solamente que me eh preguntado sobre lo último que nos dijo el Gran abuelo… ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Claro que lo recuerdo – Komamura abrazó a Akio tiernamente comprendiendo de que hablaba – A mí también me gustaría mucho que tuviésemos un hijo… Lo eh pensado tantas veces.

Akio se sorprendió de lo que Komamura le había respondido, se sonrojo, pues ese tema era exactamente de lo que Akio quería hablar con Sajin.

\- ¿Tú crees que algún día, podremos tener un hijo?

\- Bueno – Komamura no sabía cómo contestar a aquella pregunta – sí que me gustaría que nuestra familia fuera más grande, de hecho, esperaba que, en estos años, tú y yo pudiésemos tener una familia de forma "normal"…

Akio comprendió claramente las palabras de su amado; por extraño que pareciera, Akio realmente había esperado, que por tener una pareja hombre lobo, hubiera existido la posibilidad de concebir un hijo propio de los dos. Aunque sonaba extraño pese a que Akio no lo expresara con palabras.

Komamura distrajo a Akio, hablando de nuevo.

\- Descuida, estoy seguro que puede existir alguna forma para que nuestra familia crezca.

Komamura abrazó a Akio, besándole la frente, perdiéndose en su aroma lentamente, siguiendo hasta el cuello del humano; Akio cerró los ojos, dejando que Komamura prosiguiera con su tierno acto… Así, ambos pasaron despiertos casi toda la noche en el Gotei…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Día de misión**_

Dentro de la séptima división, el ambiente era animado aquel día, el capitán Tetsuzaemon había invitado a Akio al entrenamiento de la división, después de que muchos miembros de la división habían enfrentado a Akio y perdido, quien había ponía a prueba la fuerza del shinigami, era el mismo capitán Tetsuzaemon. ambos shinigamis peleaban, aunque no usando sus zampkutous, si no, katanas de madera que servían para las practicas sin que nadie saliera realmente herido. Todos los demás miembros de la división animaban a su peleador favorito.

Ni Tetsuzaemon, ni Akio, cedían terreno en la pelea; Tetsuzaemon tenía la ventaja de la experiencia, pero Akio era ágil y veloz, aunque aquel día, el dolor de la cadera, ocasionado por estar despierto toda la noche con Komamura, no le ayudaba mucho. las katanas de madera chocaron con gran fuerza, repeliendo el ataque de ambos combatientes. Los espectadores se animaban más con cada minuto que pasaba; finalmente, en un ataque realizado por Akio, éste logró derribar al capitán Tetsuzaemon. Todos estaban asombrados.

\- ¡Que bien peleas chico! – Tetsuzaemon felicitaba a Akio por su victoria – Espero que sigas viniendo a entrenar con nosotros. Por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo pasarán el capitán Komamura y tú en el Gotei?

\- Puede que nos quedemos cerca de un mes – Repuso Akio – La verdad, Sajin quiso que viniéramos aquí para que así pueda despertar mi bankai.

Tanto Akio como Tetsuzaemon estaban descansando, tomando un poco de sake después de haber entrenado.

\- Entonces si que te has fortalecido en estos siete años – comentó Tetsuzaemon.

…

Mientras Akio se había quedado en la séptima división aquel día, Komamura había ido a ver al capitán comandante por petición del mismo comandante. En la sala de reuniones, Komamura y Yamamoto conversaban en privado.

\- El poder de Akio es bastante grande, y el poder de su zampakutou es interesante – Decía Yamamoto – Nunca había visto una zampakutou que se alimentase del miedo de sus adversarios. ¿cuándo fue capaz de despertar el shikai?

\- Akio lo despertó cuando estábamos por cumplir un año desde que nos conocimos – Comenzó a explicar Komamura – De hecho, fue al pelear contra el hollow en el que, el espíritu de su padre se había transformado.

\- Ya veo, sí que lo despertó muy rápido, y ahora dices que tiene el nivel para despertar el bankai… espero que sea un poder que pueda controlar – Añadió Yamamoto.

\- Yo confió en que podrá despertarlo, y que su poder podrá ayudar cuando lo necesite – Repuso Komamura – En estos años viviendo en el mundo material junto a él, me eh dado cuenta de que Akio es alguien que se preocupa primero por los demás antes que por sí mismo.

Yamamoto miró a Komamura en ese momento.

\- Por cierto, Komamura, tengo curiosidad acerca también de tu bankai. He escuchado que ha cambiado; eso no es algo común, lo sabes.

Komamura asintió ante lo que el comandante había dicho. Decidido a contarle al capitán comandante lo que había pasado en el momento que su bankai había cambiado.

…

Akio volvía casa después de un día de entrenamiento y convivencia en la séptima división, estaba completamente emocionado ya que al día siguiente iría a una misión con los demás shinigamis de la división, Tetsuzaemon había pedido que Akio le preguntara a Sajin si podría acompañarlos.

\- Estoy en casa – Akio anunció cuando arribó a su hogar.

\- Bienvenido – Komamura ya se encontraba en el interior.

Gorou se acercó a Akio juguetón como siempre. Akio lo cargó con cierta dificultas, Komamura se acercó y colocó su mano en la cadera de Akio.

\- Debiste decirme que te había quedado con dolor de anoche.

El dolor que Akio había sentido aquel día, cedió de inmediato.

\- Que bien se siente… Aun no puedo creer que después de estos años, me sigas dejando la cadera adolorida – Comentó Akio en tono burlón – ¿acaso a ti nunca te deja cansado que estemos despiertos toda la noche?

\- Solo me canso un poco – Repuso Komamura un poco sonrojado – Pero me encanta que ambos nos desvelemos.

Akio sonrió, sonrojado también. Ambos decidieron cenar un poco de udón y arroz con sopa de miso, además de que deseaban tomar una ducha antes de poder descansar; durante la cena Komamura le contó a Akio la reunión que había tenido con el capitán comandante, y que le había revelado las características de su nuevo bankai.

\- Apuesto que se quedó impactado por lo que le contaste.

\- Bueno, no es algo común que un bankai cambie, aunque hay casos registrados en que se ha dado.

Ambos terminaron de cenar, y mientras Gorou tomaba la siesta, Komamura y Akio se duchaban, el humano disfrutó el agua caliente de la tina, metiéndose junto a Komamura, de ser por él mismo, se hubiera quedado dormido en la bañera. Pero gracias a Komamura, Akio siguió despierto un poco más de tiempo.

\- Si que estos días han sido algo pesados para ti ¿verdad? – Komamura abrazaba Akio en el futón – Comienzo a pensar que no debimos desvelarnos anoche.

\- No digas eso, ya teníamos casi tres meses que no lo hacíamos – Akio recordó la misión que tenía al día siguiente – ¡Es cierto! Se me olvidaba comentarte, que mañana, el capitán Tetsuzaemon quiere que lo acompañemos en una misión.

\- ¿Una misión? ¿De que tipo?

\- Me parece que es investigar un área retirada de aquí, en donde se han presenciado mucha actividad de hollows.

\- Entonces descansemos.

Komamura y Akio cayeron profundamente en el sueño.

Akio volvía a encontrarse en su mundo interior, a su lado se hallaba el espíritu de su zampakutou, el espíritu que representaba Osore había cambiado en los años que había estado en manos de Akio, ahora, su tamaño era mayor al de la estatura de Akio.

\- ¿Crees estar listo para conocer mi poder por completo? – Osore miraba burlonamente a su dueño.

\- Claro que lo estoy Osore – dijo Alan retador – Después de estos siete años, voy comprendiendo que tu esencia no es solo la de alimentarse del miedo.

Osore solo sonrió.

\- Eso es correcto… Espero que en nuestro próximo encuentro seas capaz de encontrar mi verdadera forma en la espada.

…

Al día siguiente, tanto Komamura como Akio, habían partido en dirección al sureste del Gotei, la pareja había ido junto al capitán Tetsuzaemon y varios miembros de la séptima división, para ir a una de las regiones más pobres y alejadas del Ryukongai. Con forme avanzaba por el Ryukongai, y se alejaban más del Gotei, Akio iba observando atentamente las demás regiones que componían la sociedad de almas. Después de haberse alejado demasiado del Gotei, todos los shinigamis llegaron a una zona semidesértica, había algunos árboles y plantas, pero se veía que les faltaba vida. Pero eso no era lo peor que se podía contemplar; la pequeña aldea que estaba en el lugar, estaba en ruinas, por todos lados había rastro de que en el lugar había sucedido algo terrible. Pero lo que más impactó a Akio, fueron los cuerpos y la sangre que había por el lugar.

\- ¡Sepárense por grupos de tres, registren toda la zona! – Ordenó el capitán Tetsuzaemon.

Akio se fue al lado de dos shinigamis jóvenes, explorando entre las ruinas, Komamura ayudaría a explorar los alrededores y Tetsuzaemon con los demás shinigamis se concentrarían en tratar a los sobrevivientes que hubiera. Desgraciadamente, entre los cuerpos que Akio y los demás iban rescatando de los escombros, ninguno seguía vivo. Ver aquello dejaba impacto en Akio, era claro que había intentado mentalizarse para lo que la vida de shinigami tuviera, pero aquello era algo que no esperaba ver tan pronto. Repentinamente, en los alrededores se escuchó bastante alboroto, hubo algunos destellos y explosiones de algunos kidos realizados; Akio y varios shinigamis más fueron al lugar del percance, allí vieron varios hollows eliminados, y Akio pudo notar que Komamura llevaba a un niño, al parecer se veía vivo.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! – Tetsuzaemon había llegado al lugar.

\- Capitán, algunos hollows que se escondían en esta zona salieron para atacar, gracias al excapitán Komamura, pudimos repeler el ataque y hemos rescatado a un superviviente, un pequeño ryoka.

\- ¿Los demás han encontrado más supervivientes? – Preguntó Tetsuzaemon.

La respuesta de los shinigamis fue negativa.

\- ¡Terminen de registrar la zona!

Todos acataron las ordenes de Tetsuzaemon al momento; como no había mucho que cubrir, la búsqueda no duró mucho tiempo, lamentablemente no hubo más supervivientes que rescatar. En aquellos momentos, Tetsuzaemon encargó a todos, preparar una zona al lado de los restos de la aldea, para poder enterrar los cuerpos; Komamura y otros shinigamis, habían vuelto al Gotei, llevando al ryoka sobreviviente para ser atendido en el cuarto escuadrón. Mientras todos los shinigamis del séptimo escuadrón terminaban de enterrar los cadáveres, Akio fue capaz de presentir, por un leve momento, como si alguien los estuviese espiando. Akio miró a los alrededores sin distinguir nada fuera de lo común.

\- ¡Akio! ¡el capitán nos llama!

Akio se reunió con los demás miembros de la división, listos para regresar al Gotei. Estaba anocheciendo; mientras los shinigamis se alejaban de la zona devastada, Akio no dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto, y sobre todo pensaba en el joven ryoka que había sido llevado al Gotei, sobre cómo era que lograría sobrevivir. Seguramente encontraría alguna familia adoptiva en la sociedad de almas…

… Komamura estaba aún en la cuarta división, el ryoka al que habían rescatado aún estaba en una habitación de recuperación, aquel ryoka era tan solo un niño no mayor de 12 años había presentado graves heridas provocadas por los hollows.

\- Capitán Komakura – La capitana Unohana se acercaba a Sajin.

\- Capitana Unohana, ya no es necesario que me llame capitán.

\- Perdón, es la costumbre – Unohana sonreía – El pequeño ryoka que rescataron está en un estado estable, sobrevivirá, pero dormirá hasta mañana.

\- Es bueno escuchar eso; mañana vendré a verlo, espero que no haya problema, necesitamos saber qué es lo que paso realmente en el área donde ocurrió el ataque.

\- Esta bien – Unohana miraba a Komamura – Es bueno volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo, se nota que la vida en el mundo humano le ha sentado bien.

Sajin solo sonrió, salió de la cuarta división encontrándose con Akio quien lo esperaba al lado de Gorou; ambos caminaron juntos, estaban exhaustos, así como hambrientos, Komamura guio a Akio a un pequeño restaurante de ramen y bollos de carne de cerdo, ahí ambos cenaron tranquilamente, compartiendo de su comida con Gorou.

\- Nunca habría imaginado que los hollows pudieran destruir aldeas como la que vimos hoy.

Akio y Komamura regresaban a casa, era bastante tarde. Komamura estaba seguro de que la misión de aquel día había dejado impacto en su compañero.

\- Debió ser una imagen fuerte la que viste el día de hoy, pero así es como es la vida para la mayoría en la sociedad de almas – Explicó Komamura.

\- ¡¿Pero como es posible eso?!... Digo, sé que me has explicado sobre como son las cosas aquí, pero como es posible que la situación del Ryukongai siga siendo tan diferente al Gotei… No se me hace justo…

\- Las cosas en la sociedad de almas son tan diferentes al mundo material, en primer lugar, porque regresas a tener un desapego de lo material, el alma vuelve a un sitio donde trata de retomar los lazos básicos de la vida, de retomar lo simple para sobrevivir.

\- Pero… Lo que paso en la aldea que fue destruida…

\- Recuerda que para eso estamos los shinigamis, el tener nuestro poder nos sirve para servir a los que lo necesiten… Además, no solo ayudamos con combatir a los hollows, también tratamos de apoyar con lo que tenemos a las zonas más pobres del Ryukongai – Sajin agitó el cabello de Akio – Y hablando de la misión, mañana volveré a ver al ryoka que rescatamos, Tetsuzaemon necesita saber que paso con exactitud en el lugar del incidente, además de saber si el ataque fue originado por más de un hollow.

\- Pensaba que los hollows atacaban en solitario.

\- La mayoría de las veces así es, pero hay excepciones.

Komamura y Akio siguieron caminando en silencio, Akio tomaría una ducha rápida y se dormiría de inmediato, aquel día había sido agotador.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Incidente en entrenamiento**_

Komamura salía solo de su hogar aquella mañana, era algo tarde, ya que había dormido de más, Akio había salido temprano aquel día ya que saldría del Gotei para entrenar más su bankai. Por otro lado, Komamura se dirigiría hacía la cuarta división, tenía que ver e interrogar al ryoka acerca de lo sucedido. En la entrada de la cuarta división, la teniente Isane, fue quien llevó a Komamura a la habitación donde se encontraba el ryoka. Al entrar en la habitación, Sajin se percató que el joven ryoka estaba despierto y sentado en la cama.

Komamura, al ver al pequeño, vio que éste estaba nervioso.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – El pequeño Ryoka habló tímidamente – ¿Qué pasó con la aldea?

\- Estás en el Gotei 13 – Sajin se colocó al lado de la cama del pequeño – Soy un shinigami, me llamo Sajin Komamura… El día de ayer, varios shinigamis, fuimos a la aldea donde te encontramos, el lugar había sido destruido por completo, pero tuvimos suerte de poder rescatarte.

\- ¿Alguien más sobrevivió?

Sajin negó con la cabeza.

\- Solo logramos rescatarte a ti… Y debido a eso, quería preguntarte, si podrías contarme que es lo que pasó con exactitud…

El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando contener las ganas de llorar, pues sabía que eso nada solucionaría. Komamura permaneció en silencio, sin presionar por la respuesta que esperaba.

\- Todos en la aldea estábamos ocupados en nuestras actividades diarias, en los días anteriores, algunos habían dicho que cerca del lugar, se habían sentido extraños temblores… Y ese día, sentimos un fuerte terremoto, no duró mucho, y casi inmediatamente, varios hollows, con apariencia de ciempiés aparecieron de repente y comenzaron a atacarnos, muchos tratamos de escapar y otros se defendían como podían, algunos amigos y yo, logramos escondernos. Pero de entre los hollows que nos atacaron, apareció uno de la misma apariencia, pero gigantesco, ordenando que los más pequeños se llevaran a varios del lugar, los demás asesinaron al resto de la aldea…

El ryoka cerró los ojos, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pues sentía fuertes punzadas de dolor; Sajin se acercó rápidamente a él, ayudando a que se tranquilizara. Sajin sabía que no había por que forzar al ryoka a que siguiera hablando.

\- Descansa, has pasado por mucho – Dijo Sajin, mientras ayudaba al ryoka a recostarse.

Komamura salió de la habitación, dejando al ryoka dormido, antes de salir de la división, Komamura habló con la teniente Isane sobre el estado de salud del ryoka, ya que, al estar en la habitación del chico, había percibido de él, un fuerte reiatsu.

\- En efecto, el ryoka tiene un fuerte reiatsu, se recuperará de salud, pero al analizarlo, hemos encontrado una pequeña anomalía en el ryoka, aun esperamos que no sea nada – Dijo Isane – ¿Qué hará ahora capitán Komamura?

\- Iré con el capitán Tetsuzaemon para reportar lo que el ryoka me ha dicho acerca de lo sucedido – Contestó Komamura – Es importante estar atentos a la zona que atacaron.

\- Pobre del ryoka, ha perdido el lugar donde vivía, ¿cree que él estará bien? – Preguntó Isane.

\- Estará bien, aunque aún es muy joven. Muchas gracias teniente Isane, volveré si hace falta – Komamura se despidió con una inclinación.

… En la séptima división, el capitán Tetsuzaemon y los miembros de la división, escuchaban el informe de Komamura.

\- La descripción de los hollows que me dio el ryoka concordaba con los hollows que encontramos en el lugar – Concluyó Komamura.

\- Pero si es verdad lo que dice, el hollow principal que atacó el lugar es sin duda un hollow parasitario, y los aldeanos secuestrados serán usados para convertirlos en parte de su sequito – Dijo Tetsuzaemon – Tenemos que enviar un grupo de búsqueda y rastreo a la aldea de nuevo.

\- Pero también puede ser que ese hollow sea capaz de esconder su presencia antes de poder atacar, por lo que localizarlo será difícil – Apuntó uno de los shinigamis en el lugar.

\- Pero es importante localizarlo y eliminarlo – Otro shinigami opinó – Entre más tiempo ese hollow este por la zona, crecerá en poder y seguirá infectando a más ryokas.

La reunión en la séptima división duró un poco más de tiempo, al final se concluyó en que se examinaría la zona, pidiendo ayuda a la división doce para esa tarea, Tetsuzaemon informaría de lo que se haría a la división uno.

…

Akio se encontraba en un terreno algo rocoso, donde crecía poca vegetación. A su alrededor había miles de espadas de diferente forma y tamaño, Akio llevaba horas luchando contra la manifestación física de su zampakutou, Osore.

Osore, en su forma física era más veloz y fuerte de lo que era en el mundo interior de Akio; en aquellos momentos, ambos pasaban por aquel entrenamiento para que Akio lograra encontrar y liberar su bankai. Pero en aquellos momentos, Osore era capaz de usar su técnica de miedo, contra el propio Akio.

\- ¿Te rindes por hoy? – Osore se encontraba a distancia de Akio – No creo que puedas aguantar más tiempo el entrenar así.

La sombra de Osore se extendió por el suelo en dirección a Akio, la sombra se extendió intentando envolver al shinigami, quien se movió ágilmente para evitar aquella trampa. Sin embargo, Osore saltó con agilidad, tenía una poderosa fuerza en sus patas, usando esa fuerza, golpeó a Akio, derribándolo. Las espadas que estaban en el lugar desaparecieron, Osore también comenzaba a desvanecerse.

\- Parece que vuelvo a ganar esta vez – Riendo, Osore volvió a su forma de zampakutou.

Akio se levantó adolorido, sentía su cuerpo bastante débil, había usado mucho reiatsu en su entrenamiento.

\- Solo un poco más y lo hubiera logrado – Se dijo a si mismo Akio, mientras recogía su zampakutou.

Colgando en un árbol, había un paquete de comida colgando, Akio lo había dejado en ese lugar para que nadie se lo llevara, escalando el árbol de forma normal, Akio recogió su comida; después del entrenamiento se encontraba hambriento. Se había sentado a la sombra del mismo árbol para poder comer, no llevaba más de dos bocados devorados, cuando el suelo se estremeció y bajo de Akio, la tierra comenzó a hundirse. Akio tuvo solo un momento para escapar de la parte donde el suelo se hundía, formando un enorme boquete.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!

En el percance, Akio había tenido que dejar su comida, la cual se perdió entre las rocas que se hundían. El evento terminó tan rápido como había empezado, Akio lo había evitado todo por suerte, pero no se explicaba cómo era que todo eso había pasado, teniendo mucho cuidado, Akio se acercó un poco al gran boquete, alcanzando a ver un poco una serie de túneles grandes por todos lados, era como si ahí mismo vivieran insectos gigantescos, Akio se preguntó si aquello era algo normal. De repente, Akio miró como varios hollows, con apariencia de ciempiés, emergieron, dispuestos a atacar. Akio retrocedió, liberando su shikai, no le quedaba mucho reiatsu así que se lo jugaría todo en una jugada… Los hollows siguieron a Akio a una zona más abierta, ahí, él se movería con más libertad. Además, su técnica Kyofu no Kage no era la técnica más fuerte que tenía en aquellos momentos… Akio se detuvo cerca de la mitad del lugar, los ciempiés rodearon a su presa, pues se movían ansiosos por el reiatsu que Akio emanaba. Cuando Akio estuvo seguro de que todos los enemigos le rodeaban, se dispuso a preparar su ataque, pero al mismo tiempo, esperaba que con lo que iba a ser, llegará ayuda, pues él no podría con un combate largo.

\- Bien Osore, hagamoslo.

La zampakutou iba perdiendo su forma física convirtiéndose en humo negro, el cual iba envolviendo el cuerpo de Akio, y al mismo tiempo iba adoptando la silueta de Osore. El ambiente se volvió frio, y los hollows temblaban, Akio sonrió, pues en ese momento, percibía el aroma del miedo, igual que Osore lo hacía, eso le emocionaba y con esa emoción, el poder de Osore incrementaba.

\- ¡Akumu no gōon!

Un fuerte rugido se escuchó con gran potencia en todo el lugar, el humo en el que se había convertido Osore creció repentinamente, envolviendo todo el lugar y con ello a los hollows, quienes lanzaron gritos de terror. Al final de todos los cuerpos de los hollows habían desaparecido por completo. La sombra de Osore se diseminó, regresando a su forma original.

\- Gracias por la comida – Akio sonrió por el éxito de su ataque. Pero aquello había mermado su reiatsu, lo poco que le quedaba, tenía que descansar.

Pero agradecía sentir varios reiatsus de shinigamis llegar al lugar.

…

Komamura regresaba rápidamente a la división cuatro después de escuchar que Akio había sido llevado al lugar, pero Komamura no iba solo, con él iba también Tetsuzaemon, pues habían escuchado el reporte de lo que había pasado en la zona.

\- ¡¿Estas bien Akio?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?! – Komamura miraba con preocupación a su pareja.

\- Estoy bien Sajin, solamente use mucho reiatsu. Sobreviviré.

\- ¿Qué puedes decirnos de los hollows que te atacaron? – Preguntó rápidamente Tetsuzaemon.

\- Salieron de la tierra, eran como ciempiés, pero al parecer llevan mucho tiempo excavando, por la zona, el gran boquete que abrieron reveló varios túneles bajo tierra; puede que, al estar entrenando en el lugar, se hayan visto atraídos por mi reiatsu.

\- ¿Pero no sentiste nada antes de que atacaran? – Preguntó Komamura.

\- No, eso es lo extraño, no pude sentir su reiatsu – Respondió Akio.

\- Es como explicó el ryoka, pero el ataque en la zona donde estabas Akio, está alejada de donde ocurrió lo de la aldea – Comenzó a analizar Komamura – tenemos que darnos prisa en encontrar al hollow principal.

Tetsuzaemon salió de la división rápidamente, se prepararía el equipo que fuera a los túneles y encontrar al hollow culpable de todo, informarían cuanto antes a la división doce para pedir ayuda; Komamura se quedó con Akio contándole lo que había escuchado del ryoka y el ataque a la aldea.

\- Así que un hollow parásito, entonces, ¿los hollows que eliminé pudieron ser ryokas? – preguntó Akio.

\- Si, es posible – comentó Komamura.

\- ¡Rayos!... De haberlo sabido, no hubiera… – Akio comenzaba a sentirse mal por haber ocupado su técnica.

\- No había nada que hacer – Komamura trató de animarlo – Recuerda que no los asesinas, purificas el alma vacía del hollow, esas almas renacerán.

Akio trató de mostrase mejor, pero la expresión en su rostro no convencía a Komamura.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: Un nuevo integrante**_

Akio salió de la cuarta división completamente recuperado, Sajin iba a su lado, ya que regresarían juntos a casa, ahí esperarían noticias de Tetsuzaemon en cuanto a la búsqueda del enemigo. Akio y Sajin no habían avanzado mucho, cuando ambos fueron alcanzados por Hanataro, shinigami de la cuarta división.

\- ¿Qué sucede Hanataro? – Preguntó rápidamente Komamura.

\- La capitana Unohana le solicita que vaya capitán Komamura, es sobre el ryoka que rescató.

Komamura y Akio siguieron a Hanataro de vuelta a la cuarta división. Unohana los esperaba, se veía algo seria.

\- El ryoka está completamente curado capitán, pero el reporte de este ryoka llegó al capitán comandante y quiere que permanezca cerca del gotei para poder analizar, más que nada, la anomalía de reiatsu que encontramos en él – informó la capitana Unohana – Es más, el capitán comandante sugirió que usted y Akio cuiden del joven ryoka.

Komamura y Akio intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa, no hubieran esperado algo así en ese momento.

\- Pero ¿será seguro que permanezca en el Gotei? – Preguntó Akio de repente.

\- Estoy segura de que es mejor que permanezca en el Gotei a que vuelva al Ryukongai – Apuntó Unohana – Más aún que se está considerando que la anomalía en el ryoka haya sido ocasionada por los que atacaron el lugar donde vivía.

\- Esta bien, Akio y yo cuidaremos al ryoka, aunque también el pequeño debe decidir si quiere quedarse – Komamura accedió.

Unohana sonrió, llevando a Komamura y a Akio hacia donde el ryoka se encontraba; en cuanto llegaron, Komamura fue el primero en acercarse, el ryoka le sonrió, se veía que le había tomado confianza.

\- Pequeño ryoka, veras… tienes un fuerte reiatsu que te puede ayudar para protegerte… ¿te gustaría quedarte en el gotei? – Komamura le preguntó al pequeño.

El pequeño ryoka miró con sorpresa a Komamura, se veía emocionado. Akio vio que el ryoka movía la cabeza en forma afirmativa a la pregunta de Komamura; Akio se acercó.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? – preguntó Akio.

\- Soy Kaito … ¿Ustedes dos son amigos? – Dijo Kaito mirando a Komamura y a Akio.

\- Así es, vivimos juntos aquí en el Gotei, como nuestra casa es grande, puedes quedarte con nosotros – Repuso Akio sonriente.

El ryoka parecía contento con la idea, ya que aceptó casi de inmediato; Akio y Komamura esperaron a que Kaito estuviera listo para partir con ellos, Komamura se sentía un poco nervioso con la idea de que aquel pequeño viviera con él y Akio, sería como si hubieran adoptado un hijo; dejando de lado que tenían que observarlo debido a la anormalidad en su reiatsu, tendrían que hacer sentir a Kaito como si estuviera en una familia. Cuando Kaito estuvo listo, salió de la división junto a Akio y a Sajin, se veía nervioso por estar en el Gotei, algunos shinigamis que pasaban junto a los tres, se quedaban viendo al ryoka y a la pareja con interés y curiosidad. Conforme avanzaban, Kaito comenzó a preguntar todas sus dudas que tenía sobre el gotei, había escuchado y visto antes a los shinigamis pero quería saber más.

Komamura era quien más le explicaba a Kaito sobre el Gotei.

Al llegar a casa, Komamura preparó una habitación para que Kaito pudiese dormir en ella, además de preparar ropa a la talla del pequeño; mientras tanto, Akio le daría un baño a Kaito, quien se sentía un poco abrumado por la emoción de haber sido acogido en aquel lugar.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas como shinigami? – preguntó de repente Kaito, mientras Akio le tallaba la espalda.

\- Llevo siete años siendo un shinigami, aunque Sajin y yo hemos estado viviendo en el mundo material – Respondió Akio.

\- ¡¿En serio viven en el mundo material?! – Kaito sonó asombrado.

\- Así es, de hecho, yo soy de allí, Sajin era un capitán shinigami cuando lo conocí, pero pasamos por tantas cosas juntos que al final, vivimos juntos – Repuso alegre Akio.

Cuando Kaito terminó de ducharse, comió con avidez lo que Sajin había preparado; Akio le preguntó al pequeño que si llevaba mucho tiempo en la sociedad de almas.

\- Vivo aquí desde hace cinco años, mis padres y yo fallecimos en un accidente de auto… Íbamos al mar, por vacaciones, pero después del accidente, desperté en la sociedad de almas – Contestó Kaito – Traté de buscar a mis padres aquí, pero hasta el momento no eh podido encontrarlos.

\- Tranquilo, seguro podrás verlos de nuevo – Le animo Akio.

Después de comer, Kaito estaba jugando con Gorou en el jardín, Akio y Komamura lo veían, mientras conversaban sobre lo que harían.

\- Estaba pensando en que podríamos ayudar a Kaito a localizar su familia – Decía Akio.

\- Me gustaría ayudarlo en eso, pero localizar a alguien en toda la sociedad de almas es una tarea muy difícil – Komamura analizaba las opciones.

\- Aun así, podríamos tratar, porque, ¿Quién lo cuidara cuando volvamos al mundo humano?... Otra opción es que lo llevemos con nosotros…

Komamura sabía que Akio tenía razón, no se iban a quedar en la sociedad de almas mucho tiempo, y pensar en adoptar a Kaito parecía una buena opción, aunque era claro que tenían que primer pensar que Kaito aún tenía una familia biológica… Antes de poder continuar hablando, llamaron a la puerta; un miembro de la séptima división solicitaba que Akio acompañara al grupo de búsqueda a la región donde había sido atacado. Akio no quería ir en esos momentos, pero era necesario. Komamura le dijo que no se preocupara, él cuidaría en ese momento a Kaito.

Cuando Akio se había marchado, Komamura estuvo en su habitación, revisando un manuscrito que Akio había llevado para trabajar. Kaito miró a Komamura y se acercó mirando con curiosidad, se colocó al lado de Komamura leyendo en silencio.

\- Es una buena historia – dijo Kaito después de un rato.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Komamura lo miró sonriendo.

\- ¿Tu amigo lo escribió?

\- Así es, él es escritor en el mundo material.

Kaito bostezó y Sajin lo cargó hasta la habitación que había preparado.

\- ¿Dónde está Akio? – Dijo Kaito cuando estaba en el futón.

\- Está trabajando en un área donde ayer ocurrió un ataque, de hecho, ese ataque fue producido por los que atacaron también la aldea – Respondió Komamura.

Komamura pensaba que Kaito diría algo, pero en eso, el pequeño se cubrió el rostro, y se vieron algunas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Kaito comenzó a llorar sin poder contenerse.

Sajin le cargó de nuevo, abrazándolo.

\- Ya, ya, tranquilo… has pasado por mucho últimamente… Ya no estarás solo…

Kaito siguió sollozando hasta quedarse dormido, Sajin lo acomodó de nuevo en el futón. Gorou entró en la habitación acomodándose a un lado de Kaito.

\- ¿Tu lo cuidaras esta noche, Gorou?

El perrito movió su cola de forma animada para después acurrucarse más junto al pequeño ryoka. Había anochecido y Sajin estaba acomodando todo en su habitación para descansar, cuando alcanzó a escuchar la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Un Akio agotado y lleno de tierra caminaba algo desanimado.

\- Te ves hecho un desastre ¿Qué tal fue la búsqueda?

\- Encontramos algunos nidos secundarios, pero aún no hemos encontrado al hollow principal, parece que ha excavado rodeando el Gotei… El capitán comandante mando a revisar zonas alejadas del Ryukongai, y reportes de ataques de varios meses atrás… ¿A ti como te fue?

\- El pequeño Kaito esta aun sensible por lo ocurrido, ha llorado hoy, supongo que quería hacerse el fuerte pero aún es un niño.

\- Es normal que llorara, ha pasado por mucho… Será mejor que tome una ducha…

Sajin se adelantó en recostarse en el futón, pensaba en como lo sucedido aquel día y sobre todo, en caso de ser posible, que más adelante tener la oportunidad de darle a Kaito la oportunidad de ser parte de la familia.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: Opiniones diferentes**_

Kaito llevaba tres días viviendo con Akio y Komamura, el pequeño ryoka se mostraba interesado en la vida de shinigami, por lo que siempre acompañaba a Akio y a Komamura cuando salían de su hogar, y para no sentirse mal por usar su vieja y desgastada ropa de ryoka, Komamura le había conseguido ropa de shinigami a Kaito.

Durante el poco tiempo que Kaito llevaba en el hogar, Akio y Komamura habían seguido de cerca los reportes, acerca de la búsqueda de los hollow parasito, la cual, había llevado a encontrar diferentes nidos pero que lamentablemente, ninguno había resultado ser el nido central del hollow principal. Aparte de eso, Akio y Komamura habían esperado ver o sentir, alguna manifestación de la anomalía que Kaito portaba en su reiatsu, pero hasta el momento no había ocurrido nada. Durante esos días, Akio aún seguía queriendo liberar su bankai, pero en lugar de poder salir del Gotei a entrenar, se había quedado en casa meditando con su zampakutou en sus manos durante horas, Kaito lo miraba con curiosidad; inclusive admiraba como Akio y Komamura entrenaban, que, a escondidas, el pequeño ryoka practicaba en su habitación, los movimientos de combate que veía. Además, estaba un detalle que Kaito no había dicho, y era que cuando dormía, a veces soñaba que caminaba por un túnel oscuro, pero dentro de esa oscuridad escuchaba una voz que le pedía ayuda, que le prometía guiarlo.

\- ¿Le deberé comentar eso al señor Komamura, o al señor Akio? – Se preguntaba casi siempre al despertar.

Un día, mientras Akio había salido con la división siete, Komamura estaba con Kaito, habían salido a caminar por el Ryukongai, a Komamura le gustaba comprar a los aldeanos muchas cosas, en especial todo lo que ocupaba para la comida.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría comer el día de hoy? – le preguntaba Komamura a Kaito.

\- No lo sé, cualquier cosa estaría bien – Kaito miraba todo distraídamente.

Komamura lo miró fijamente, un poco preocupado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Está todo bien?

\- Si… Es solo que… Anoche no dormí muy bien – Fue la excusa de Kaito.

Komamura y Kaito terminaron de comprar lo que necesitaban, Komamura miró a Kaito muy distraído y como si no tuviera ganas de hacer nada; finalmente, cuando llegaron a su hogar, Kaito se sentó en la salida del jardín.

\- Señor Komamura, ¿puedo hablar con usted? – Kaito parecía nervioso.

\- Claro que sí, pero, antes que nada, te pido que me llames Sajin, o Komamura solamente, lo de señor es muy formal – Repuso Komamura, sentándose al lado de Kaito.

\- Esta bien, Se… perdón, Sajin – Dijo Kaito rápidamente – Verá, en estos días aquí, tanto usted como Akio me recibieron bien y me tratan amablemente; pero quisiera saber, ¿Cree que haya algún shinigami o capitán que me pueda ayudar en la búsqueda de mis padres?... Si están aquí en la Sociedad de almas, me gustaría encontrarlos…

Komamura suspiró, recordando las palabras de Akio, era verdad que había que pensar que el pequeño aún tenía familia biológica, aunque en esos días Komamura ya se había encariñado con Kaito, por lo que pensar en separarse de él le dolería.

\- Es posible que podamos buscar a tus padres biológicos – Comenzó a responder Komamura – pero para ello necesitaríamos conocer el rastro de reiatsu de ellos, pero por el tiempo que dijiste que paso desde que llegaste aquí, y considerando que el Ryukongai es muy grande, encontrarlos es una tarea muy difícil.

\- Entonces… ¿Puede que nunca vuelva a verlos?...

\- No es imposible, pero si conociéramos algo que nos guie a tus padres – Komamura pensó en aquel momento en alguien que podría ayudar, pero no estaba muy seguro de aquello en que había pensado – Aunque, puede que, si haya alguien que nos pueda ayudar, pero no es nada seguro tampoco… Pero trataré de hacer lo que pueda.

Al oír aquello, el rostro de Kaito se iluminó con una sonrisa, por impulso, abrazó fuertemente a Komamura.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!... Perdona por haberte preocupado.

\- No te preocupes – Komamura se puso de pie al igual que Kaito – Qué te parece si me ayudas a preparar la comida, para tenerla lista antes de que Akio llegue.

Kaito accedió feliz a ello… Mientras Komamura le explicaba a Kaito como cocinar un buen estofado, éste se sentía feliz de estar con el pequeño, e irle enseñando poco a poco muchas cosas, recordaba cuando él había sido pequeño y su padre lo había educado.

Akio no tardó en regresar al hogar, todos cenaron con ansias, además de que Kaito le comentó a Akio como Komamura le ayudaría en encontrar a sus padres.

\- Lo que estás haciendo por Kaito es muy generoso, ¿Crees que realmente puedas encontrar a los padres de Kaito? – Akio hablaba con Komamura, una vez que el pequeño ya se había dormido.

\- Sera difícil, pero pienso pedirle ayuda a la división doce, puede que ellos encuentren un método que ayude en la búsqueda – Komamura suspiró – Pero si Kaito se marcha, siento que la casa se sentirá un poco vacía.

\- Descuida, esta familia crecerá – Akio se quedó un momento en silencio, pero después agregó – Cuando vayas a ver a la división doce, te acompañaré. ¿Puedo?

\- Claro que sí, pero ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Komamura.

\- Quiero conocer el lugar a fondo – Repuso Akio.

Akio había tenido una idea en aquellos momentos que escuchó a Komamura hablar que iría a la doceava división, se le había ocurrido una idea un poco loca, pero esperaba que en la división encontrará a alguien que le ayudase, pero esperando que no tuviera que recurrir al extraño capitán Mayuri, aunque mantendría todo en secreto de momento. Komamura pensaba intrigado por que Akio querría ir a la división doce, pero dejó pasar aquello.

\- Por cierto Komamura, ¿Mañana crees que puedas ayudarme en volver a entrenar con mi bankai?… Osore me recomendó hacer la liberación en un lugar abierto – Dijo de repente Akio.

\- ¿Estas seguro que es un bankai que puedas controlar?

\- ¡Claro que sí!… de hecho, creo que quedarías sorprendido cuando lo veas.

\- Eso espero, pero me gustaría que tu bankai espere hasta que se arregle el asunto del hollow parasitario – Dijo Komamura.

\- Pero con la división uno y dos, apoyando a la siete, puede que se arregle rápido ese asunto, además de que es poco probable que si salgo, los hollows ataquen – Repuso Akio.

\- Es verdad, pero aun tenemos el asunto de Kaito y observarle sobre su anomalía…

\- Pues en estos días no se ha visto nada de él que se interprete como peligroso, puede que la anomalía haya sido una falsa alarma y al final no se nada…

\- Pues yo no quisiera arriesgarme, lo mejor es que nos quedemos con Kaito dentro del Gotei, al menos mientras todo se soluciona.

\- Como quieras… Me voy a dormir.

Antes de que Komamura pudiera seguir hablando, Akio se dirigió a la habitación. Komamura entendía que su pareja se había molestado, pero él estaba tratando de ser precavido.

…

Al día siguiente, Akio estaba con Kaito y Komamura almorzando, aquel día Komamura iría a la división doce, Akio y Kaito lo acompañarían, aunque aquel día Kaito pudo notar que Akio y Komamura no se hablaban mucho como otras veces. Pero al salir de la casa, Kaito se puso a jugar con Gorou, corriendo para que el perrito lo persiguiera. No tardaron en llegar a la división doce, donde Akon, vicepresidente del departamento de investigación y desarrollo, los recibió, sorprendido por aquella visita.

\- Capitán Komamura… Que raro verle por aquí.

\- Hola Akon, espero no venir en mal momento, pero quería pedirles ayuda con un asunto importante, ¿podríamos pasar?

\- Claro, adelante.

Aquella era la primera vez que Akio estaba dentro de la división doce, se sorprendió al ver que era completamente a las divisiones que había visto antes, la división tenia toda clase de equipos de investigación que Akio pensaba que todo aquello lo habían sacado de una película de ciencia ficción, y no solo eso, Akio percibía un fuerte olor parecido al que abunda en los hospitales.

Akon llevó al pequeño grupo a su laboratorio personal, algunos de los shinigamis que se encontraban miraron con curiosidad al excapitán de la séptima división y a sus acompañantes.

\- ¿Cuál es el asunto con el que necesita ayuda capitán? – Preguntó directamente Akon.

Komamura comenzó a explicar la situación de Kaito, y su intención de ayudarle a encontrar a los padres del pequeño.

\- Lo que pide es algo muy difícil de llevar a cabo, no es que tengamos registrado el reiatsu de cada habitante del Ryukongai, pero creo que es posible hacer algo… hace tiempo el capitán Mayuri, creo un dispositivo que era capaz de analizar diferentes reiatsus a distancia y analizar los más poderosos y prevenir ataques sorpresa, pero es algo que dejó de olvidado… Esperen aquí, veré si puedo encontrarlo, tal vez haya forma de que ayude.

Cuando Akon se dirigía a la salida, Akio le alcanzó y le siguió fuera del lugar, Komamura había alcanzado a escuchar que su pareja preguntaba poder hablar con el capitán Mayuri, aquello le resultó extrañó, pues recordaba que Akio había dicho que no confiaba en ese capitán.

\- ¿Tu y tu amigo se pelearon? – Preguntó Kaito de repente.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Desde esta mañana los he visto algo distanciados… Pero creo que no debería meterme en el asunto… – Repuso Kaito un poco apenado.

\- Descuida, eres muy perspicaz – Komamura le alborotó el cabello a Kaito – Akio y yo solo tuvimos una diferencia, no es algo por lo que te preocupes.

Kaito parecía más tranquilo con aquella respuesta, Akon no tardó en volver, aunque Akio no lo seguía; aquello no le gustó mucho a Komamura, pero decidió en ignorar eso, mientras Akon le explicaba como era que podría ayudarles…

… Akio salía de la división doce completamente solo, sonreía satisfecho por la información que había recibido del capitán Mayuri; mientras Akio caminaba, podía presentir que Kaito y Komamura habían vuelto al hogar, por lo que se apresuro a volver, su enojo con Komamura aun no pasaba, pero pensaba decirle lo que había pedido en la doceava división. Al mismo tiempo esperaba que Komamura hubiera encontrado una forma de ayudar a Kaito a encontrar a su familia.

Justo cuando Akio iba llegando a casa, se dio cuenta que Komamura estaba en la puerta con Tetsuzaemon.

\- ¿Esta todo bien? – Preguntó Akio.

\- Pues no sabemos si es así – Comenzó a decir Tetsuzaemon – En estos momentos hemos perdido todo rastro de los hollows parasitarios… La división dos reporta haberse encontrado cara a cara con el parasito principal, pero es un ser demasiado rápido y que además ha podido esconder su reiatsu al momento de escapar…

\- Yo iré con Tetsuzaemon para conocer más de la situación, así que cuida de Kaito – Dijo Komamura rápidamente.

\- Esta bien – Repuso Akio.

Komamura y Tetsuzaemon se alejaron a paso veloz, Akio dedujo que era posible que se realizara una reunión de capitanes, y considerando que Tetsuzaemon había buscado a Komamura, era lo más probable.

Akio entró en casa, aún era algo temprano, Gorou estaba recostado en el jardín, bajo la sombra de un pequeño árbol, por lo que, en aquel momento, Akio escuchó ruido en la habitación de Kaito, se acercó cuidadosamente procurando no hacer ruido, la puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que Akio observó cómo Kaito practicaba movimientos de katana con un palo que tenía, aunque los movimientos que hacía, eran aleatorios.

\- ¿Te gustaría aprender a usar la katana? – Akio entró a la habitación de Kaito.

Kaito no se había percatado de Akio, por lo que se asustó cuando éste le habló de repente, dejando caer el palo con el que practicaba. Kaito se sonrojó muchísimo.

\- Perdón por asustarte, no era mi intención – Se disculpó de inmediato Akio.

\- No, no – Kaito movió su cabeza – Perdón por ponerme a practicar sin decirles nada… Es solo que quería, aprender algo que me ayudará defenderme en el futuro... Como Sajin mencionó que yo tenía un fuerte reiatsu…

\- ¿Te gustaría entrenar para volverte un shinigami?

\- ¿Eso es posible? – Kaito parecía emocionado.

Akio asintió y le hizo señas al pequeño de que le siguiera; Akio llevó a Kaito a la séptima división, ahí Akio presentó a Kaito a todos los que se encontraban en la división. Kaito se mostró algo nervioso, pero pronto tomó confianza; Akio llevó a Kaito a la sala de entrenamiento de la división, donde se encontraron con Yasochika Iemura, teniente actual de la séptima división.

\- Joven señor Akio, que bueno verlo por aquí de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué tal Yasochika?… Te presento a Kaito, un pequeño que vive con Komamura y conmigo, quería saber si podría ocupar la sala de entrenamiento para que Kaito comience a aprender el uso de la katana.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Yasochika parecía emocionado por la idea de que Kaito empezará a entrenar – Solo permítanme un momento, prepararé el lugar.

Cuando todo estuvo preparado, Akio comenzó a instruir a Kaito en el arte de los shinigamis, practicando con un par de katanas de madera; Kaito pronto comenzó a demostrar que era hábil en el manejo de la katana… Después del entrenamiento de Kaito, Yasochika y Akio comenzaron un amistoso enfrentamiento.

\- Eres muy hábil en pelea – Yasochika había quedado asombrado por la habilidad de Akio al final del encuentro – Aunque no me extraña, siendo que has estado todo este tiempo con el capitán Komamura.

\- Él me ha ayudado mucho en ser buen shinigami, eso no lo niego, pero también pasar tiempo aquí me ha ayudado mucho en mejorar todavía más – Repuso alegremente Akio – He pensado mucho sobre cómo será vivir solamente como shinigami, cuando mi tiempo en el mundo material haya terminado.

\- Bueno, vivir solamente como shinigami, tiene sus pros y sus contras, como ya debes saber, sobre todo porque nos exponemos a peligros con tal de preservar un equilibrio por así decirlo, además de que el tiempo como shinigamis es diferente al del mundo material… Pero al final de cuentas, la vida de shinigami será como tú la quieras vivir, sabiendo a que división quieres servir…

\- Conque, saber a qué división quiero servir – Akio se quedó pensativo.

En aquel momento, un shinigami llamó a Yasochika ya que el capitán Tetsuzaemon y Komamura habían regresado. El teniente se marchó rápidamente al encuentro de su capitán; Kaito estaba bostezando, Akio le miró y le cargó en su espalda para llevarlo a casa, cuando estaba por salir de la sala de entrenamientos, se encontraron con Komamura.

\- Akio, ¿Qué hacen a estas horas en la división?

Kaito se adelantó a hablar.

\- Vinimos para que empezara a entrenar, quiero volverme shinigami.

La expresión en el rostro de Komamura se volvió muy seria, Akio sabía que esa expresión en el rostro de su pareja era porque algo le molestaba.

\- Volvamos a casa juntos – fue todo lo que Komamura dijo.

Ya en casa, Kaito tomó una rápida ducha junto a Sajin y Akio, los tres también cenaron y Kaito fue el primero en dormir… Sajin y Akio, solos en la habitación, preparaban todo para dormir, en aquel preciso instante, Komamura habló seriamente con Akio.

\- ¿Por qué Kaito empezó a entrenar en la división?

\- Lo descubrí entrenando en secreto en su habitación técnicas de pelea con katana, imaginó que de las veces que nos ha visto entrenar; le pregunté si quería volverse shinigami y al decirme que sí, pensé que era buena idea que entrenáramos en la división.

\- No deberías tomar una decisión así a la ligera – Repuso Komamura.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Akio denotó molestia en aquel instante – ¿Piensas que no puedo entrenar bien a un niño como Kaito?

\- ¡No es eso!… Sigo preocupado por si se llega a manifestar la anomalía de su reiatsu.

\- ¡Pero esa tal anomalía no se ha visto aun y yo no la eh percibido mientras entrenábamos!… ¡Y si la tiene, es mejor que Kaito sepa cuidarse por su propia fuerza, inclusive esa anomalía podría indicar que Kaito es más fuerte de lo que pensamos!

\- ¡No tienes que alzar la voz! ¡Yo solamente quiero ser precavido!

Akio le dio la espalda a Komamura en aquel momento.

\- Porque no dices las cosas realmente como son… No confías en Kaito realmente y no confías en mi para entrenarlo… Dudo ahora que realmente creas que puedo liberar mi bankai…

Con aquellas últimas palabras, Akio salió de la habitación… Komamura no se movió de donde estaba, solamente suspiro cansadamente y apagó la luz de la habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: Distanciamiento**_

Akio y Kaito habían salido temprano de la casa, estaban en la séptima división entrenando con los demás shinigamis. El pequeño Kaito, aprendía rápidamente a manejar la técnica con espada, eso le enorgullecía a Akio, pero en control de reiatsu, aún tenía que entrenar mucho más. Pero mientras Kaito entrenaba, Akio meditaba sobre lo que había discutido con Komamura, aún estaba molesto, pero no sabía si aquel día podría hablar con su pareja y arreglar las cosas, pues no le gustaba que estuvieran peleados. Además de que aún no le había revelado que era lo que había pedido en la duodécima división…

… Al finalizar el entrenamiento, Kaito y Akio agradecieron la ayuda de la séptima división y partieron de regreso a casa, era cerca de mediodía y el estómago de Kaito y Akio, rugían en señal de que ambos tenían hambre, así que se apresuraron en llegar a su hogar para poder almorzar.

\- ¿Crees que Komamura este de mejor humor? – Comentó Kaito.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Anoche escuche que él y tú discutían un poco – Confesó Kaito.

Akio se sonrojo de pena, no hubiera querido que el pequeño hubiese escuchado de la discusión.

\- No te preocupes, Sajin y yo tuvimos un fuerte desacuerdo, pero él solo está molesto conmigo – Repuso Akio, sonriéndole al pequeño para que no se preocupara.

Cuando ambos llegaron a casa se encontraron con que Sajin y Gorou no estaban en el lugar, pero Sajin había dejado preparado un almuerzo para Akio y Kaito. El pequeño no tardó en sentarse a comer, pero Akio se preguntaba a donde habría ido su pareja, pues no se veía que hubiese dejado una nota, así que rápidamente decidió buscar su presencia, pero no la encontraba en el Gotei; sin más que decir o preocuparse por el asunto, Akio decidió comer también. Al terminar de comer, Kaito decidió tomar una siesta, pues no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse tan temprano, como lo había hecho aquel día. Akio se había puesto a trabajar de nuevo en su escrito, quería tener algo listo para cuando volviera al mundo material; sin embargo, aunque escribía, había algo más que le molestaba.

\- ¿Qué te sucede?… Desde hace horas que te siento muy nervioso – Osore se había manifestado al lado de su maestro.

\- No lo sé… Siento que Sajin y yo tenemos ideas muy diferentes sobre como criar a un hijo… – Confesó Akio.

\- Ya veo… tienes miedo de que ese detalle los llegue a separar – Osore se rio burlonamente.

\- Bueno, queremos tener una familia, pero si no podemos ni ponernos de acuerdo sobre cómo cuidar de Kaito… Entonces lo mejor sería seguir como hasta hoy… ¿Tu qué harías en mi caso Osore?

\- ¿Me pides consejo? – Osore se sorprendió por la pregunta de Akio – Bueno, soy solo el espíritu de tu zampakutou nada más… pero si pudiera existir de la manera que tú existes, creo que buscaría hablar de las cosas que me molestan, tratar de llegar a un punto medio y de mutuo acuerdo… Eso lo has hecho antes.

\- Tienes razón, debería hablar con Sajin sobre el problema – Akio sonrió a Osore – Gracias por escucharme.

Osore desapareció, Akio se recostó, simplemente suspirando y mirando el techo de la casa, sonriendo un poco, pues sabía que no era normal que su Osore se mostrara preocupado, pero eso le alegraba. Justo cuando Akio estaba por quedarse dormido, llamaron a la entrada, un poco molesto por ello, Akio se dirigió rápidamente a ver que sucedía. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con el capitán comandante, acompañado de nada menos que el capitán de la sexta división Byakuya Kuchiki.

\- Capitán comandante, capitán Byakuya, que agradable sorpresa – Saludó Akio con una reverencia, sorprendido.

Yamamoto y Byakuya correspondieron al saludo.

\- Que bueno encontrarte joven Akio – Comenzó a decir Yamamoto – Espero que tengas algo de tiempo disponible, el día de hoy he llamado al capitán Byakuya para que te ayude a despertar tu bankai. Ya que sería bueno que lo puedas despertar lo más pronto posible, y que entrenes con el antes de regresar al mundo material.

\- Ya veo, me parece bien – Repuso Akio – Solo que tendré que ir con Kaito, ya que Sajin no se encuentra hoy para cuidarlo.

\- Esta bien, yo también los acompañare para asegurarme que no vayan a sobrepasarse en este entrenamiento – Repuso cortésmente Yamamoto.

Akio y Kaito, éste último yendo en los hombros de Akio, seguían a Byakuya y a Yamamoto fuera del Gotei, los cuatro caminaban calmadamente hasta poder llegar a un área abierta, un poco desértica por falta de árboles y solo con algunas plantas dispersas, pero también se veía que era un lugar de encuentros, pues había rastro de peleas.

\- ¿Qué zona es esta? – Preguntó Akio.

\- Es una zona de entrenamiento muy comúnmente usada por los capitanes y los tenientes – Explicó Byakuya – Aquí entrenamos solo aquellos que portamos el nivel de un bankai.

Byakuya se colocó en el extremo del campo, desenfundando su zampakutou, Akio colocó a Kaito junto a Yamamoto, preparándose para el encuentro, aunque estaba nervioso.

\- Disculpe, capitán comandante, ¿Sajin conoce también este lugar? – Preguntó de repente Akio.

\- Si, de hecho, me sorprende que no te haya mostrado este lugar desde que llegaron – Repuso el comandante.

Akio no dijo nada, en lo que el capitán comandante había algo de razón, ahora se preguntaba _"¿Por qué Sajin no me ha ayudado personalmente a entrenar el bankai como prometió?"_ , la duda tuvo que quedar solo en el pensamiento de Akio, cuando él estuvo en posición, quedando a varios metros de Byakuya; al igual que la vez que Akio fue examinado, Yamamoto levantó un muro de kido para aislar el área, la cual fue más extensa que la primera vez.

Esta vez no hubo señal que diera inicio a la pelea, Byakuya comenzó aquel enfrentamiento de forma tan veloz que Akio apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, logrando bloquear el primer ataque a tiempo, pero retrocediendo, Akio estaba sorprendido por la fuerza del capitán Byakuya. Akio estaba por usar el kido, aprovechando que tenía a su oponente cerca.

\- ¡Hado no.11…Tsuzuri Raiden!

La descarga de kido fue poderosa, pero Byakuya anticipó el movimiento de Akio esquivando el efecto del ataque a tiempo, pero gracias a ello, Akio pudo tomar espacio y prepararse para lo que viniera.

\- Suficiente calentamiento – Dijo Byakuya – Dispérsate Senbonzakura…

Akio vio como la hoja de la zampakutou de Byakuya se dispersaba en pequeñas partes que asemejaban a los pétalos del sakura. Recordaba de lo que Komamura le había hablado de los bankais de los capitanes, cuál era el efecto de aquella liberación, por lo que tendría que ser muy cuidadoso. Akio corrió, rodeando a Byakuya, sabía que, si podía tocarlo con su Osore tendría una oportunidad. Pero los pétalos de Senbonzakura eran veloces en perseguir a Akio, en un instante, el joven estuvo rodeado por el shikai de Byakuya. Akio apenas tuvo tiempo de invocar un kido escudo para reducir al mínimo el daño, pero los pétalos alcanzaron a golpearle y cortarle en ambos brazos.

\- Cubre a tu presa Osore…

Akio ignoró sus heridas, y con su shikai liberado se acercó a mayor velocidad a Byakuya, quien esquivó al joven y moviendo la mano guio a Senbonzakura para volver a atacar, pero ésta vez Akio se movía más rápidamente, a pesar de ello y de lograr evadir el shikai de Byakuya, Akio no pudo acercarse lo suficiente a Byakuya para usar la técnica con Osore, ya que fue derribado por un kido de relámpago azul, seguido de un nuevo ataque del shikai de Byakuya. Esta vez, Akio sintió el dolor de varias cuchillas cortarle al mismo tiempo; aquel ataque, levantó una nube de polvo en el lugar.

\- Parece que él chico no es tan hábil como decían – Comentó Byakuya con desdén y llamando a su shikai de nuevo.

Byakuya estaba por darle la espalda a Akio y dar por terminado aquel encuentro, pero al dispersarse la nube de polvo, una gran nube de humo negro se lanzó contra Byakuya, quien quedó envuelto solo por unos instantes, Akio salía de entre los escombros, algo herido, pero aun de pie.

\- No eres el único que puede hacer cambiar su zampakutou de forma – Dijo Akio de forma burlona.

La silueta de Osore cubría nuevamente a Akio, Yamamoto y Kaito veían emocionados aquella forma de la espada de Akio. Byakuya repelió el humo negro de Osore con su shikai, pero esta vez se veía tembloroso e inseguro.

\- Vaya, no debo confiarme contigo – La actitud de Byakuya se puso más sería, su reiatsu se elevaba.

Aun con la presencia de Osore cubriéndolo, Akio se puso nervioso por el poder que percibía de Byakuya, en aquel momento vio como el capitán tomaba su zampakutou y colocaba el filo bocabajo.

\- Bankai… Senbonzakura kageyoshi…

Akio miró sorprendido el poder del bankai de la zampakutou de Byakuya, ver una zampakutou convertirse en varios filos más y después, cada filo dispersarse en cientos de pétalos de sakura, era abrumador, pero lo que más le sorprendía a Akio en aquel momento, es que Byakuya parecía mantener un gran control en sus emociones, inclusive en los miedos que Osore podía despertar, aquello le resultaba aterrador de aquel capitán frente a él. Pero en aquel momento no dudaría, y no retrocedería.

Solo hubo un momento en que ambos oponentes se miraron fijamente, los pétalos del bankai de Byakuya bailaban alrededor de su maestro, al igual que el humo de Osore, rodeaba e incrementaba su tamaño alrededor de Akio. En un parpadeo, Akio y Byakuya se lanzaron a atacar.

…

Komamura se encontraba recorriendo zonas alejadas del Gotei, Gorou iba a su lado, pero no iban solos, Akon, de la doceava división les acompañaba; ambos estaban usando el aparato que Akon había creado para poder rastrear reiatsu especifico, Komamura había llevado una muestra de cabello de Kaito para usarlo como base para la búsqueda de los padres del pequeño, a través del reiatsu.

\- Capitán Komamura, puedo saber, ¿Por qué no vino a esta misión con su pareja y el pequeño?… Si me permite decirlo, creo que sería mejor que ellos lo hubieran acompañado hoy.

\- Bueno, quería que tú me mostraras el dispositivo y su funcionabilidad, además, en este momento, no estoy seguro de que los padres de Kaito puedan ser encontrados rápidamente – Comentó Komamura – Si el pequeño viniera, siento que le estaría dando una falsa esperanza de que viera a sus padres biológicos de nuevo.

Akon miró de reojo a Komamura tranquilamente, pensaba que tenía razón en ello, pero percibía que también ocultaba algo más, y estaba en lo correcto, Komamura estaba todavía molesto por lo que había discutido con Akio la noche anterior. Más aun, una parte de él deseaba adoptar a Kaito, pero otra estaba preocupada aun por lo que había escuchado de la capitana Unohana, quería tomar sus precauciones, y le preocupaba ahora que con el entrenamiento de shinigami, la anomalía se hiciera más grande y dañara a Kaito de forma permanente.

\- El radar muestra un rastro prometedor de esta área – Dijo Akon repentinamente, mientras el aparato marcaba un ligero sonido intermitente que se volvía más recurrente – Es raro… Por esta zona no hay lugares habitados, según nuestros registros.

\- ¿Puede ser, que hayan estado antes por aquí?

\- Es probable, pero la maquina aún no está bien calibrada, así es difícil decir – Repuso Akon.

Gorou en ese momento, que jugaba entre varios arbustos persiguiendo mariposas, pero repentinamente se había puesto en señal de alerta, como si percibiera algo, inmediatamente, Komamura adoptó una pose de precaución también, había algo en la zona que le gustaba para nada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre capitán? – Preguntó Akon, al ver la tensión y seriedad de Komamura.

\- Creo que debemos marcharnos de aquí, hay algo que no está bien – Repuso Komamura.

Akon no presentía nada fuera de lo normal, pero ver la actitud de Komamura, decidió hacerle caso, pues conocía que él podría ser más perceptivo por sus características lobunas.

Mientras ambos shinigamis se marchaban, de entre los arbustos se movieron un par de ciempiés hollows a gran velocidad, llegando hasta donde había una entrada subterránea y desapareciendo de la vista.

…

Komamura iba entrando a la casa, había pasado por la primera división para hablar de la zona explorada aquel día y sus sospechas; pero como no había encontrado al capitán comandante, había decidido esperar hasta el día siguiente, ahora en aquel momento, quería buscar la forma de terminar el disgusto generado entre Akio y él. Pero en aquel momento al entrar en su hogar, Komamura escuchó a Akio hablando tranquilamente con Akio y Kaito, también percibía el aroma de té recién preparado. En efecto, al llegar a la sala de la casa, vio a Yamamoto, Kaito y Akio en el lugar, tomando té tranquilamente.

\- Komamura, que bueno verte – Saludó Yamamoto cortésmente – Se te ve agotado.

\- Capitán comandante, estuve fuera por motivos personales – Dijo rápidamente Komamura. Pensaba en comentar lo que había presentido del área explorada, pero al ver a Kaito en el lugar, decidió esperar un momento más.

Akio, sin saludar a Komamura se levantó solo para servirle una taza de té, pero por pura cortesía. Komamura pudo presentir un cambió en el reiatsu de Akio, además de que llevaba algunos vendajes en su cuerpo.

\- Qué bueno que llegaste Sajin – Kaito saludó a Komamura con una sonrisa – ¿Sabes? Akio ha entrenado hoy mucho y se ha vuelto muy fuerte. Lo hubieras visto.

\- Así es, Komamura, tú pareja ha sido capaz de liberar hoy su bankai – Agregó Yamamoto calmadamente.

Komamura miró sorprendido a Akio.

\- No es para tanto, a pesar de haberlo liberado, aun me falta entrenar – Repuso Akio sonriendo amablemente – Fue gracias a que usted y al capitán Byakuya que me ayudaron el día de hoy.

\- No tienes que agradecer, ahora solo promete que entrenaras bien ese poder y también, espero que Kaito logré entrenar mucho para hacerse fuerte – Repuso Yamamoto, terminando de beber su té – Bien se hace algo tarde, será mejor que me retire.

Komamura fue quien acompañó a Yamamoto a la salida de la casa. Ahí pudo comentar lo que había pasado en la región explorada junto a Akon, comentándole al mismo tiempo que era lo que había estado haciendo aquel día.

\- ¿Crees que en esa zona haya algo que pueda ser peligroso?

\- Es posible, pero de ser así, es posible que los padres de Kaito estén muertos – Dijo Komamura finalmente.

\- Lo mejor será investigar sin decirle nada al pequeño, mientras, Akio y tú entrénenlo y cuídenlo lo mejor que puedan.

\- ¿Cree que sea buena idea dejar que Kaito comience a entrenar como shinigami? – Preguntó Komamura.

\- Supongo que te preocupa la anomalia detectada por parte de la cuarta división – Dedujó rapidamente Yamamoto – Estuve hablando un poco de ello con Akio, despues de su entrenamiento, Kaito no nos pudo escuchar, pero Akio cree que Kaito puede llegar a desarrollar algun tipo de proteccion si es que puede fortalecer su reiatsu.

Komamura se quedó pensativo, pensó en que aquella noche hablaría con Akio y se disculparía por la discusión provocada. Yamamoto se despidió con una inclinación, a la que Komamura responidó cortesmente; al volver al interior de la casa, Komamura decidió primero tomar una ducha para disipar el cansancio, vio que Akio preparaba a Kaito para tomar tambien una ducha.

\- Parece que han tenido un día agitado – Dijo repentinamente Komamura.

\- Un poco – Contestó Akio.

\- ¿Qué tal si tomamos una ducha los tres para relajarnos? – Sugirió alegremente Komamura.

Kaito accedió a la idea de inmediato y muy animado, pero Akio seguía sin mirar a Komamura.

\- Mejor bañense ustedes, yo recogeré un poco el desorden del lugar – Dijo Akio.

Sin esperar a lo que Komamura o Kaito estaban por decirle, Akio se alejó de ellos, recogiendo lo servido durante el té.

\- Vamos Kaito, tomemos una ducha – Dijo Komamura, desanimado por la frialdad de Akio.

Kaito y Komamura tomaban una ducha reconfortante.

\- Sajin, ¿Es verdad lo que dijo el abuelo Yamamoto? – Kaito preguntó repentinamente – ¿Qué Akio y tú son pareja?

Komamura se sonrojó por aquella pregunta, pero, sobre todo, estaba nervioso por como contestar aquella pregunta al pequeño.

\- Bueno, si es verdad lo que escuchaste del capitán Yamamoto – Respondió Komamura – Akio y yo somos pareja.

\- Eso quiere decir ¿Qué viven como un padre y una madre lo hacen? – en los ojos de Kaito brillaba la curiosidad.

\- Algo así – Repuso Komamura, aun sonrojado – Te contaré sobre eso cuando salgamos de la ducha.

Al escuchar eso, Kaito quiso apresurarse en tomar la ducha, lo cual no fue fácil con Komamura acompañándolo, pues éste, responsablemente, le pedía al pequeño que se lavará el cuerpo como se debía; al terminar, ambos estaban completamente limpios y relajados. Kaito corrió hasta su habitación, emocionado por escuchar cómo era que Akio y Komamura eran pareja; sin embargo, antes de darle alcance al pequeño, Komamura quería hablar con Akio, pero se dio cuenta que su pareja se había ido a dormir, pero su futón estaba en el extremo opuesto al del lugar de siempre.

Komamura regresó a la habitación de Kaito, y se acomodó a su lado para compartir su historia con el pequeño.

\- ¿Está todo bien Sajin? – Preguntó Kaito, pues veía un poco triste al shinigami.

\- Estoy bien, solo es cansancio – Repuso Komamura, sonriendo.

Kaito volvió a preguntar a Komamura, como había sido que él y Akio se habían vuelto pareja; Komamura comenzó por hablarle al pequeño, como era su vida antes de conocer a Akio, de hecho, habia llevado algunas fotos para que Kaito las viera también; el pequeño escuchaba con atención todo lo que Komamura compartía con él, claro que Komamura tuvo que omitir ciertos detalles de su relación que no eran aptos aun para el pequeño.

Cuando Komamura finalizó de contar su historia con Akio, Kaito añadió que él se sentía feliz por estar viviendo con los dos, ya que, gracias a ello, sentía como si estuviera con una familia de nuevo, y que estaba feliz por conocer que Komamura y Akio eran pareja, finalmente, el pequeño quedo completamente dormido. Sajin entrando a su habitación, se acercó al futón de Akio, quien estaba completamente dormido, sin hacer ruido, se sentó a su lado y le agitó el cabello suavemente, acercandose a su oido, susurrandole.

\- Perdoname por hacerte sentir que no creo en ti… Te amo…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7: En la guarida del enemigo**_

Al día siguiente, Akio salió muy temprano del hogar, sin decir una sola palabra a nadie; Komamura había escuchado cuando su pareja había salido de la casa, ya conocía que cuando su pareja se molestaba, no era fácil que se tranquilizara. Pese a no tener muchas peleas como pareja en sus años juntos, las que habían tenido no duraban mucho; Komamura esperaba que aquello fuera así aquella vez.

Como aun era demasiado temprano para despertarse, Komamura y Kaito seguían durmiendo tranquilamente. Pero Kaito se movía mucho en su futón, estaba soñando…

\- ¿Te has olvidado de tu familia?

Todo estaba oscuro, Kaito estaba asustado. No veía de quien provenía aquella voz.

\- ¿Quién está ahí?… ¿Qué quieres de mí?

\- ¿Eso importa? – La voz comenzó a reírse de forma siniestra – Lo que debería importarte ahora lo estas olvidando… ¿Crees que realmente estas formando parte de una familia ahora?… Solo piensa la situación que has visto en estos días, una pareja que pelea por si tú deberías entrenar para ser shinigami o no…

Kaito pensaba en aquello, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que algo en su interior crecía, pero no era algo bueno, le causaba dolor.

\- Cuando estés dispuesto a ver la verdad, yo floreceré para ayudarte.

En ese momento, Kaito escuchó las voces de sus padres gritando por ayuda…

Kaito se despertó de golpe, respiraba agitadamente, se cubrió con la manta, llorando de miedo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

\- ¿Qué sucede Kaito? – Komamura retiró la manta con la que el pequeño se cubría, y lo cargaba, abrazándolo.

\- Todo estaba oscuro… Una voz… me llamaba… Yo no podía moverme… mi cuerpo dolía – Kaito trataba de hablar, pero le era imposible entre cada sollozo.

\- Tranquilo, solo fue una pesadilla.

Komamura trataba de calmar al pequeño. Pero después de escuchar lo que Kaito había dicho, sospechaba que aquello no había sido un sueño normal; de hecho, Komamura se había despertado al sentir el reiatsu de Kaito alterarse y lo había sentido de forma muy diferente a lo acostumbrado. Kaito siguió sollozando, mientras que Komamura aplicaba un kido para tranquilizarlo y dormirlo de nuevo; cuando el pequeño quedó en el futón, profundamente dormido, Komamura se quedó a su lado, analizando el reiatsu del pequeño en aquellos momentos, por si algo raro pasaba de nuevo. Mientras Sajin estaba a su lado, Kaito se acurrucó abrazándolo.

\- Papá... Mamá...

Komamura le alboroto el cabello al pequeño, era difícil para él no pensar en el pequeño como un hijo, quería adoptarlo, pero después de escuchar lo que Kaito hablaba en sueños, Sajin pensó que, aunque lo adoptara, realmente él y Akio, no podían sustituir el lugar de los padres biológicos de Kaito.

Durante el tiempo que Sajin pasó al lado de Kaito, no hubo nada extraño; cuando Kaito se despertó, el shinigami ya había preparado un rico almuerzo para ambos.

\- Que bueno que despertaste Kaito, a tiempo para comer.

El olor del almuerzo era delicioso, aquello le abrió el apetito a Kaito de inmediato por lo que el pequeño comió con ánimos.

\- ¿Hoy entrenaré? – Preguntó repentinamente Kaito.

\- No, hoy pensé en que será bueno que tomaras un descanso – Dijo Komamura – Además, hay que lavar un poco de ropa sucia y limpiar la casa.

Komamura vio como Kaito se relajaba al escuchar que no entrenaría aquel día, inclusive se notaba que su pesadilla le había afectado fuertemente. Sin más, ambos comenzaron con sus labores del día, Kaito estaba muy animado, tanto que realizaba sus labores con mucho entusiasmo mientras tarareaba una canción, Sajin le pidió que le enseñara aquella melodía, por lo que ambos al final tarareaban juntos.

\- Sajin, ¿Dónde está Akio? – Preguntó Kaito repentinamente – No lo he visto

\- Supongo que habrá salido a entrenar su bankai – Respondió Komamura seriamente – Aunque no estoy seguro, no me dijo nada.

\- ¿Ustedes se pelearon?

\- Un poco, si, pero espero poder arreglar las cosas pronto con él.

Kaito se quedó pensativo en esos momentos.

\- A veces, cuando mis padres se peleaban, mi papá o mi mamá, para pedir disculpas se hacían de regalo lo que más les gustaba, recuerdo que a veces platicaban en las noches, se reían mucho y así se contentaban.

\- Creo que la idea es buena, ¿Me ayudarías a preparar una cena para Akio?

Kaito aceptó ayudar, por lo que ambos salieron para comprar lo necesario para cocinar lo que más le gustaba a Akio. Aquella noche Sajin estaba seguro de que ya todo estaría bien con su pareja.

...

Pasaba de mediodía, Akio tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo, pero no eran serias, portaba una zampakutou en cada mano, una más larga que la otra, ambas con el filo invertido. Sobre su cabeza había la piel de un animal y que le cubría hasta la espalda.

Aquel día había estado entrenando con el capitán comandante en persona, quien solo con su shikai, ponía en dificultades a Akio; el joven movió ambas zampakutous, una nube de humo oscuro rodeó a ambos adversarios, el cuerpo de Akio se disolvió entre aquel humo. Yamamoto no se movió de sus sitió, el fuego de su espada lo rodeaba, preparado para contraatacar. El humo se movía violentamente, en un parpadeo el humo se dirigió hacia Yamamoto, pero con agiles movimientos, el capitán comandante logró repeler el ataque. Pero por la espalda el humo golpeó a Yamamoto, derribándolo; en ese instante, del humo comenzaron a surgir voces, y algunas imágenes, reflejo de sus temores más profundos.

\- Así, que el efecto de despertar el miedo se vuelve más poderoso en tu bankai, pero aún no despiertas el otro lado de su poder.

Yamamoto movió su zampakutou a su alrededor, provocando que el fuego estallará violentamente, el humo se dispersó, Akio reapareció jadeando por el cansancio, pero esta vez, a su alrededor había un humo blanco rodeándole, al tiempo que su zampakutou más corta también brillaba, clavándola rápidamente en el suelo, hubo un destello en el que el humo blanco golpeó a Yamamoto, provocando una explosión que lanzó lejos al comandante.

El bankai de Akio se desvaneció, el joven cayó al suelo exhausto, el cuerpo le dolía.

\- ¡Vaya! A un día de despertar el bankai ya puedes manejarlo y mantenerlo por bastante tiempo.

Yamamoto estaba de nuevo al lado de Akio, pese a haber recibido el ataque directamente, se veía tan calmado.

Yamamoto ayudó a Akio a ponerse de pie.

\- Muchas gracias capitán comandante.

\- Deberías pasar por la cuarta división para que te cures más rápido.

\- Si, eso haré, pero creo que también dejar que mis heridas curen lentamente ayuda a que mi cuerpo se fortalezca.

El capitán comandante miró al joven, se veía inseguro, algo había que le molestaba. Presentía que aquello tenía que ver con su relación con Komamura, y el ambiente que se había percibido la noche anterior entre ellos dos.

\- Parece que tienes muchas cosas que te preocupan – Dijo repentinamente Yamamoto.

\- ¿Se me nota demasiado?

\- Bueno, cuando uno es tan anciano como yo, es fácil detectar lo que la gente joven pasa o piensa con solo ver sus rostros. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Akio suspiró.

\- Estos días que Sajin y yo hemos cuidado a Kaito, me he preguntado si realmente estamos hechos para cuidar al pequeño; le prometimos que le ayudaríamos a encontrar a sus verdaderos padres de ser posible, pero de no ser así, nos gustaría poderlo adoptar… Pero Sajin y yo no hemos estado muy de acuerdo en algunas cosas, ahora mismo ni nos dirigimos la palabra.

\- Ya veo, dime, ¿Sabes por qué yo le recomendé a la capitana Unohana, que Kaito se quedará con ustedes?... Es porque, además de querer ver que el pequeño no se pondría a si mismo o a alguien más en el Ryukongai por la anomalía detectada; pensé también en que podría ser una oportunidad de que tú y Komamura crezcan aún más como pareja. Además, creo que les ayudaría a decidir si están listos para que su familia crezca, también me he enterado de lo que le pediste al capitán Mayuri.

Akio se sonrojó por lo último, pero maldiciendo mentalmente a Mayuri, por difundir el pedido que había mandado mantener en secreto.

\- Tengo que volver al Gotei, no tardes en ir a atender tus heridas.

Diciendo aquello, Yamamoto se marchó del lugar, Akio se quedó un momento más en el lugar, aun no quería volver al Gotei, al menos, quería llegar y saber cómo hablar con Sajin para dar por terminado su discusión.

\- Después de todo, no solo venimos para que despertara mi bankai… se supone que también pasaríamos más tiempo juntos, después de todo el trabajo que habíamos tenido.

Akio se dejó caer a la sombra de un árbol, se agitó un poco el cabello recordando que había soñado con Komamura agitándoselo y pidiéndole perdón, lentamente se iba quedando dormido, repentinamente sintió como si el suelo vibrara, rápidamente se puso en alerta, pero al no sentir nada, pensó que aquello pudo haber sido solo su imaginación. Sin embargo, presentía que algo no estaba bien.

Estaba por marcharse del lugar, cuando sintió la presencia de un hollow, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, Akio siguió la esencia, pero había algo que le preocupaba, no sentía que la presencia fuera por completo de un hollow. Aquello era algo que conocía, pero conforme más se acercaba al origen de la presencia, más se alejaba del Gotei.

…

Sajin y Kaito habian terminado de preparar todo para la cena de aquella noche, la cual sería sukiyaki, el plato favorito de Akio, como también habían estado trabajando con los quehaceres del hogar, Kaito estaba tomando un pequeño descanso, el pequeño se encontraba en su habitación. Mientras él y Sajin habían estado limpiando la ropa sucia, Kaito le preguntó al shinigami como podía hacer para mejorar en el uso de su reiatsu; Komamura le había recomendado para ello meditar, concentrándose de forma profunda para saber concentrar el reiatsu.

\- ¿Crees que, si mejoro en el reiatsu, pronto tendré una zampakutou como Akio y tú? - Había preguntado Kaito.

\- Claro que si – Komamura le había animado agitando su cabello juguetonamente – Pero tampoco tomes todo con prisa, cada uno crece a su ritmo.

Kaito ahora cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en su reiatsu, recordaba su pesadilla y por eso mismo, quería dejar de sentirse con miedo, quería volverse fuerte.

\- No siempre dependeré de ellos… Tengo que superar mi miedo – Se decía a sí mismo.

Komamura estaba afuera de la habitación de Kaito, vigilando que nada malo pasara, Gorou también miraba con interés al pequeño; el reiatsu que Kaito desprendía era fuerte, e iba incrementando de intensidad conforme el pequeño seguía concentrándose. Kaito abrió los ojos, pero no se encontraba en su habitación, donde se encontraba ahora, parecía que estaba en un túnel, había telarañas cubriendo el lugar; en aquel momento Kaito escuchó de nuevo una voz que le llamaba, pero ahora, percibía algo que conocía muy bien, algo que no esperaba presentir en aquel momento; pero con esa sensación, llegaron miles de recuerdos de cuando vivía en el mundo humano.

Kaito abrió los ojos rápidamente, sus manos temblaban, trató de calmarse un poco preguntándose a la vez que había sido todo aquello que había visto.

\- ¿Habrá sido real o una ilusión?

Al salir de su habitación, se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido, vio a Komamura mirando la entrada de la casa algo preocupado.

\- ¿Akio aun no vuelve?

\- No, y es algo tarde.

\- ¿Y si vamos a buscarlo?

\- ¿No quieres cenar primero? Es algo tarde y no hemos comido – Sugirió Komamura.

Kaito estaba por negarse a cenar, cuando su estomago hizo un ruido, indicación de que estaba hambriento. En cuanto Komamura escuchó eso, preparó la carne del sukiyaki; Kaito y Kommura cenaron con avidez, aunque el shinigami no dejaba de tener la mirada de preocupación en sus ojos. De hecho, Kaito también presentía que algo no estaba bien.

Al terminar de cenar, ambos salieron de la casa dispuestos a saber por qué Akio no había vuelto, Gorou iba al lado de Sajin y Kaito olfateando por todos lados, rastreando. Kaito y Sajin pasaron por la séptima división y después por la cuarta división, pero en ninguno de los dos lados tenían información de la pareja del capitán.

\- Recuerdo que el capitán comandante estaría entrenando en las afueras del Gotei con su pareja, capitán Komamura – Unohana le compartía lo poco que sabía de la situación.

Después de escuchar aquello Sajin se dio una idea de donde era que Akio podía estar, pero le preocupaba aun el por que su pareja no había vuelto al Gotei; por un momento pensó en si Akio se había tomado tan a pecho la discusión entre ellos que había vuelto al mundo humano sin decir nada a nadie. Pero inmediatamente desechó esa idea.

\- Kaito, volvamos a casa – Dijo de pronto Komamura.

Una vez en el hogar, Kaito miró preocupado a Komamura, quien estaba muy serio, pero se preparaba para salir de nuevo, pues ahora llevaba su zampakutou.

\- Kaito, escúchame – Komamura se acercó al pequeño – Iré a buscar a Akio, puede que algo le haya pasado y nosotros no lo sepamos, pero te prometo que volveremos, además te dejaré con Gorou, en la séptima división. ¿Esta bien?

\- Si, está bien, solo, prométeme que no les pasara nada a Akio ni a ti – Dijo el pequeño.

\- Lo prometo – Sajin lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo.

Komamura le indicó a Kaito que subiera a su espalda, el pequeño cargó a Gorou y subió a la espalda del shinigami. Usando el shumpo, Sajin estuvo de nuevo en la séptima división, y dándole una explicación rápida a Tetsuzaemon de lo que pasaba.

\- Lamento pedirte esto de repente Tetsuzaemon, pero es necesario que vaya a buscar a Akio.

\- Descuide capitán, yo cuidare a Kaito.

\- Muchas gracias.

Sajin salió rápidamente de la división.

…

Akio veía que estaba anocheciendo, pero había logrado encontrar uno de los hollows ciempiés y seguirlo hasta la entrada de una gran cueva, por lo que se veía, el hollow era solo uno menor, como los que le habían atacado anteriormente. Akio siguió a su presa con la vista hasta ver que entraba en la cueva; en ese momento no supo si sería buena idea ir por ayuda o investigar un poco más.

\- Aunque pensándolo bien, esta sería una buena oportunidad de hacer más fuerte mi bankai.

Pero antes de entrar a la cueva, Akio arrancó un pedazo de la tela de su manga izquierda y la ató en un arbusto cerca de la entrada de la cueva. Rápidamente se internó en el lugar.

Apenas había algo de luz, Akio invocó un kido flama en su mano para iluminar el lugar. Todo se veía cubierto por lo que parecían telarañas, en cuanto quiso tocar una, su piel ardía de dolor, aquella seda le quemaba.

\- ¿Esto será obra del hollow principal?

Avanzó más por el lugar, hasta que se percató que el lugar desembocaba en una gran cámara subterránea, y en la cual, había decenas de túneles de diferentes tamaños, y no solo eso, había decenas de hollows ciempiés caminando alrededor de una masa blanca más grande ubicada en el centro del lugar. Al observarlo mejor, Akio se percató que ese era el hollow principal, pero había una capa de seda cubriéndolo, y no se podía percibir su reiatsu.

\- Así que con esa seda se defiende y oculta su prescencia. Ya veo por que no podían encontrarlo – Akio analizaba si podía hacer algo en esos momentos, o sería una buena oportunidad de retirarse.

Pero antes de tomar una decisión, Akio vio como el hollow principal se movía del lugar, lanzaba un fuerte gruñido y todos los demás hollows se reunían frente a él. Sobre la cabeza, además de tener su máscara cadavérica, sobresalían cuatro protuberancias, que se retorcían hacia todos lados, y en los extremos, estaban sus ojos.

Sin perder un momento, el hollow roció su seda sobre algunos de sus seguidores, quienes lanzaron tétricos y agudos rugidos de dolor; el líder esperó a que sus victimas dejaran de moverse para inclinarse sobre los cuerpos y devorarlos. Los demás no se alteraron. Akio tuvo que desviar la mirada para soportar lo que había visto, y hubiera deseado que todo acabara ahí, pero inmediatamente, escuchó gritos de personas en el lugar, algunos de los hollows pequeños llevaban ryokas atados con seda que no quemaba como la del principal, los demás les rodearon, preparados a atacar. Algunos alcanzaron a morder a los humanos, pero en aquel instante, los demás fueron golpeados por una esfera roja de kido.

La explosión provocó confusión, Akio se colocó ágilmente entre los hollows y los ryokas.

\- ¡Hado no.11… Tsuzuri Raiden!

La descarga de kido fue poderosa, haciendo retroceder a varios hollows aun más, Akio no esperó más tiempo y con su zampakutou eliminó a varios enemigos. Cuando estaba por lanzarse contra el principal, varias cuerdas de seda le ataron desde la espalda. Al darse cuenta, los humanos que habían sido mordidos, habían sufrido una transformación y ahora eran hollows. El resto de los hollows ataron al shinigami, dejandolo completamente inmovilizado.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8: Desastre**_

Komamura iba rápidamente buscando a Akio por las zonas de entrenamiento más usadas por los capitanes, cuando estos entrenaban sus bankais, esperaba encontrarlo, tal vez dormido en campo abierto, o bajo un árbol, pues sabía que esa era una costumbre de su pareja. Le reñiría por haberle preocupado, pero también tenía planeado arreglar la discusión con él aquella noche, y que así volvieran juntos a casa.

Sin embargo, mientras examinaba la ultima zona de entrenamiento, no encontraba rastro alguno de Akio, ni de la presencia de su reiatsu.

\- Akio, ¡¿Dónde rayos te metiste?!

Dejando de lado su preocupación, decidió concentrarse por completo en usar sus agudos sentidos de lobo, rápidamente, en el aire, pudo percibir un ligero rastro del aroma de su objetivo, aquello le dio esperanzas de poder encontrar pronto a su humano.

Sajin se seguía alejando del Gotei y se internaba más en una zona completamente deshabitada, había mucha vegetación por el lugar, pero seguía el rastro del aroma de Akio; finalmente llegó al origen del rastro del aroma, encontrando el trozo de tela de la ropa de Akio, por lo que también se percato de la cueva que había en el lugar. Komamura tomó la empuñadora de su zampakutou y se internó en la cueva rápidamente.

…

Kaito estaba meditando en uno de los salones de entrenamiento de la séptima división, Gorou estaba a su lado durmiendo. En esos momentos, el pequeño no podía conciliar el sueño, seguía preocupado por Akio, y esperaba que Komamura lograra encontrarlo.

Tetsuzaemon entró al lugar en ese momento.

\- Pensaba que estarías durmiendo.

\- No podía conciliar el sueño – Kaito miró a Tetsuzaemon – ¿Sajin y Akio no han vuelto?

\- lamentablemente todavía no.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo, capitán?

Tetsuzaemon asintió.

\- ¿Cree que Sajin y Akio me lleven con ellos cuando vuelvan al mundo humano?

\- Te has encariñado mucho con los dos ¿Verdad? – Tetsuzaemon vio como Kaito asentía.

\- Me han tratado como alguien más de su familia, ha pesar de que llevo poco de que me aceptaron; además, prometieron ayudarme a encontrar a mis padres biológicos, pero sé que eso puede ser imposible. Por lo que he pensado en quedarme a vivir con ellos.

\- Eres pequeño, pero alguien decidido, estoy seguro de que, si te quedas con ellos, crecerás para ser alguien noble y fuerte – Le animó Tetsuzaemon.

Tetsuzaemon animó a Kaito, a que, si no estaba cansado, le mostrará cómo iba con su entrenamiento.

…

Akio intentaba invocar algún kido que le ayudará a liberarse, pero las ataduras de seda que le cubrían eran muy pesadas, y limitaban su reiatsu, además, de que sus enemigos se habían llevado su zampakutou. Él se encontraba colgando en la parte más alta de la cueva, por lo que veía a todo el sequito del hollow parasitario moverse por los alrededores, y al principal, mirándolo sin alterarse; aquello le hacía pensar que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que el hollow decidiera si matarlo, o convertirlo en un seguidor más.

Estar en aquella situación le hizo pensar en una película que había visto tiempo atrás llamada Alien. Se rió un poco de pensar en aquello justo en esa situación.

\- Ojalá alguien encuentre el lugar – Se decía a si mismo, pensando en el pedazo de prenda dejada en la entrada de la cueva.

El hollow mayor reunió a su sequito al producir un gruñido áspero. Y a base de esos sonidos, Akio presenció como el líder daba sus órdenes, ya que algunos hollows se separaron del grupo y se alejaron por el túnel que era la entrada principal, otros se quedaron rodeando al shinigami, y el resto, siguió a su líder por uno de los túneles más grandes que había.

Pese a quedarse con solo un par de hollows vigilándolo, no había mucho que el shinigami pudiera hacer en ese momento. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que se escuchara una explosión y diferentes rugidos de agonía, que venían del túnel que servía de ese momento, Sajin apareció con su zampakutou en mano.

\- ¡Sajin! ¡Aquí arriba! – Akio gritó de emoción al ver a su pareja.

Los hollows que rodeaban a su presa, al ver al intruso, se lanzaron contra él en aquel momento, pero el ataque fue inútil, con un movimiento de su arma, Komamura eliminó a sus enemigos y fue rápido en liberar a Akio.

\- ¡Tonto! – Fue lo primero que Komamura le dijo a su pareja – ¡Siempre me tienes que asustar así!

Pese al reclamó que hacía Komamura, Akio percibió felicidad de su pareja por haberlo encontrado.

\- Pensé que tardarías más en venir.

\- ¿Tanta confianza me has perdido? – Repuso Sajin con sarcasmo.

Komamura ayudó a Akio a recuperar su zampakutou, era momento de salir de aquel espantoso lugar e informar rápidamente a los demás shinigamis que por fin se había dado con la guarida principal del hollow parasito.

\- ¡Espera Sajin! – Akio no se movió de su sitio – Creo que lo mejor será seguir al hollow principal y acabarlo de una vez… Lo vi irse con parte de ryokas convertidos en hollows, es posible que haya ido a buscar nuevas victimas para infectarlos, y posiblemente lo logrará si no le detenemos ahora… No quiero ver de nuevo como convierte a más inocentes…

\- ¡Está bien! – Respondió Komamura – Guíame por donde hay que seguir a ese hollow.

Akio se adelantó hacia el túnel por donde el hollow se había marchado. Komamura le siguió de inmediato.

\- Por cierto, Akio, quería preguntarte ¿A qué instituto crees que debamos enviar a Kaito?... Me refiero, a cuando volvamos al mundo humano.

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Akio miró a Komamura con sorpresa – ¿Quieres decir, que quieres que adoptaremos a Kaito?

\- Claro que sí – Repuso Sajin – Además, si él vuelve al mundo humano, no puede vivir ahí solo entrenando como shinigami.

…

Kaito se había quedado completamente dormido, pero se movía mucho, dentro de sí, sentía presión y de nuevo estaba aquella voz que le molestaba.

\- Ya que tienes miedo a hacer algo, te ayudare a despertar.

Kaito veía una nube oscura ir hacia él más cerca y deprisa.

\- No… Aléjate de mí… – Kaito hablaba en sueños.

Al verse el pecho, Kaito veía como un agujero comenzaba a abrirse.

Gorou, quien estaba al lado del pequeño, ladraba intentando despertarlo, pero era inútil, Kaito no podía despertar, solo se seguía moviendo de un lado a otro. El cuerpo del joven, por momentos parecía que era cubierto por una silueta de una criatura extraña.

Tetsuzaemon se había quedado dormido en su oficina, esperando a que Komamura volviera por el pequeño y dado que no había mucho que hacer aquella noche, había dejado que el sueño le venciera. Pero en aquellos momentos, su descanso se vio interrumpido por los fuertes ladridos de Gorou, quien entró corriendo agitado a la oficina del shinigami; Tetsuzaemon despertó completamente confundido por el ruido que el pequeño perro armaba.

\- ¡Gorou! ¡Me asustaste! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!

Gorou mordió la parte baja del pantalón de Tetsuzaemon jalándolo con fuerza, pidiendo con ello que le siguiera

Antes de que el capitán shinigami se moviera un centímetro, se sintió un fuerte temblor, así como también una fuerte presión espiritual de un hollow.

Fuera de la división la tierra se había abierto y el hollow parasito salió del agujero rápidamente lanzando su seda acida alrededor, haciendo que los shinigamis que se encontraban cerca resultaran heridos y tuvieran que retroceder, además, de que los seguidores del hollow, también emergieron y comenzaron a rodear todo con su seda y a distraer a los demás para que su líder avanzara sin problemas. El hollow principal entró en la séptima división, destruyendo gran parte del edificio; Tetsuzaemon salía con trabajo de entre los escombros, él y Gorou no habían resultado heridos, pero al ver la situación, vieron que el hollow sujetaba a Kaito. En aquel momento, el hollow mordía al pequeño.

\- ¡Termina de convertirte en uno de los nuestros! – La voz del hollow se escuchó con fuerza en el lugar.

Kaito gritó con todas sus fuerzas al sentir la poderosa mordida de su captor. Y no tomó mucho tiempo para que la infección de aquel parasito comenzara a hacer efecto. El cuerpo del chico se deformó, aumentando de tamaño, cubriéndose de una piel dura y blanca, en su vientre quedó abierto un agujero grande, sus extremidades se alargaron y se multiplicaron. En un instante la hollowificación quedó completada.

El hollow principal no tardó en retirarse con su séquito, excavando rápidamente, y también seguido por su nuevo integrante.

Akio y Komamura no tardaron en aparecer por el boquete que había en medio del Gotei, los capitanes al verlos no perdieron tiempo en preguntar dónde se habían encontrado durante el disturbio. La pareja dio detalles de la guarida del hollow, en cuanto los capitanes se dispersaron de nuevo para ayudar a reestablecer el orden, Komamura y Akio se dirigieron a la séptima división después de escuchar que el hollow había atacado en ese lugar.

Al llegar, vieron que Tetsuzaemon con el resto de la división, estaban fuera del edificio en escombros, pues el lugar ahora era vigilado por miembros de la división uno y doce.

\- ¡¿Están todos bien Tetsuzaemon?! – Sajin preguntó rápidamente.

\- Estamos bien señor, pero el hollow principal se ha llevado a alguien y…

Tetsuzaemon desvió la mirada sin poder terminar lo que decía.

\- ¿A quien se llevó? – Preguntó Akio, aunque presentía cual era la respuesta.

\- Se llevo al joven Kaito – Dijo Tetsuzaemon – Pero no solo eso, lo convirtió también en un hollow… Yo, lo siento, el ataque fue tan rápido que no reaccione a tiempo…

Komamura y Akio se quedaron sorprendidos e inmóviles, principalmente al escuchar lo último. No sabían que hacer.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9: La despedida**_

Komamura y Akio iban a través de un largo túnel bajo tierra, ambos iban acompañados por Tetsuzaemon y algunos miembros de la división siete; después del ataque del hollow varios shinigamis fueron enviados con los capitanes al túnel que llevaba al nido central del hollow, siguiendo las instrucciones de Komamura y el joven, ya que investigarían que no hubiera más infectados. Mientras tanto, la pareja seguiría al enemigo principal para recuperar a Kaito, pero no tardaron en encontrarse con una intersección de varios túneles. La seda del hollow cubría muchos de ellos, por lo que no podían percibir el reiatsu de su enemigo, además de tener cuidado de no tocar aquella sustancia.

\- ¡Esto será un problema, habrá que separarse! – Indicó Tetsuzaemon.

Todos se dividieron en dos grupos uno seguiría adelante con la búsqueda en los túneles, los demás se encargarían de la seda del hollow. Todos se movían con rapidez, Komamura iba por delante de los demás, usando su instinto olfativo, se guiaba por el lugar. No tardo mucho tiempo antes de que vieran lo que parecía una posible salida, sin embargo, el lugar a donde llegaron era un segundo nido. El hollow principal estaba rodeado por su sequito. Pero no había rastro de Kaito.

El ataque no se hizo esperar, los hollows se lanzaron en conjunto a detener a los shinigamis. Akio y Sajin hicieron una barrera con un poderoso kido para hacer retroceder a sus enemigos, el resto del equipo se separó para pelear mejor logrando eliminar a algunos hollows. Pero su ligera ventaja fue inútil ya que el hollow principal apoyo a su sequito lanzando su seda acida hacia los shinigamis, de los cuales solo algunos salieron heridos. Akio alcanzó a ayudar a bloquear el ataque mientras Sajin se lanzó a atacar, pero un segundo ataque de seda le hizo retroceder, el enemigo y sus aliados se reagruparon. Lanzando un nuevo ataque.

\- ¡Todos atrás de mí! – Komamura se puso al frente de su grupo – ¡Bankai!... ¡Tenken Handan no Katachi!

Sobre el cuerpo de Sajin, se manifestó la armadura de Tenken, dejando solo sus brazos al descubierto, para mejor movilidad; antes de que el ataque llegara, Sajin movió su zampakutou con fluidez, creando una onda de reiatsu que empujó a todos los enemigos con una fuerza poderosa, tanto que hizo que el lugar se estremeciera.

-¡Ahora, ataquemos! – Gritó Komamura.

Todos acataron la orden, logrando eliminar a lo que quedaba de los hollows principales, solo quedaba el hollow principal, la espada de Sajin se iluminó con un reiatsu carmesí, se lanzó a atacar, pero el lugar se estremeció repentinamente, del suelo apareció un segundo hollow gigantesco con la apariencia del primero. Por el reiatsu que emitía, Akio se percató que ese era Kaito. Sajin apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar un ataque de seda acida por parte de su oponente, ambos hollows lanzaron su seda acida hacía los shinigamis, quienes lograron protegerse con una barrera de kido, pero no bastó cuando los hollows atacaron directamente, embistiéndolos y dejándolos mal heridos a la mayoría. Kaito recibió una seña del hollow a su lado, por lo que se deslizó en uno de los túneles, escapando.

Akio salió de entre la seda con ayuda de su kido, solo con algunas quemaduras persiguiendo a Kaito, cuando Sajin quiso seguirle, pero el hollow que aún quedaba bloqueó el túnel con su seda. Komamura sabía que tenía que apresurarse en ayudar a los demás e ir tras Akio y Kaito.

\- Maldito seas… Es momento de ponerte un fin.

El hollow se lanzó a embestir a Sajin pero éste logró contenerlo gracias a su fuerza. Con un poderoso puñetazo, Sajin hizo retroceder al hollow, preparándose para dar el golpe final.

La zampakutou de Komamura se iluminó con un brilló carmesí, y con un simple blandir de la hoja, el aura carmesí hizo desaparecer la seda acida en el lugar y con otro movimiento la misma aura corto parte del cuerpo del hollow quien lanzó un grito de dolor y terror.

\- ¡Ame no Habakari!

El aura carmesí de la zampakutou de Komamura se extendió sobre el hollow, formando varias cuerdas gruesas de reiatsu que ataron al enemigo, y aunque intentaba deshacer ese reiatsu son su seda, éste no desaparecía. Sajin elevó su zampakutou por lo alto de su cabeza, está vez, haciendo aparecer alrededor del enemigo, varias zampakutous de color carmesí. Con hacer descender a Tenken, las demás armas atravesaron en un parpadeo el cuerpo del hollow, quien quedó inmóvil, hasta que fue desapareciendo poco a poco de la cueva. Sajin guardó su zampakutou, decidiendo ayudar a los que habían salido heridos en la batalla; pasó un tiempo, pero al lugar arribó Tetsuzaemon con algunos miembros de la división cuatro, con ello, Komamura se dirigió rápidamente a darle alcance a Akio.

…

Akio se encontraba en campo abierto, había seguido a Kaito a través de un largo túnel, hasta que éste salió de aquel lugar en un espacio lejos del Gotei, estaban en el mismo lugar donde Kaito había sido encontrado la primera vez; ahora, Akio peleaba contra el hollow en el que el pequeño se había convertido, pero no se atrevía a usar todo su poder para detenerlo. Tenía miedo.

\- ¡Kaito reacciona! – Akio intentaba hablar con su oponente – ¡Se que aun eres tú! ¡Por favor!

El hollow rugió iracundo, lanzando su ataque de seda acida. Akio la esquivó nuevamente.

\- Por favor, no quiero lastimarte – suplicó el shinigami.

Akio sabía cual era su deber en ese momento, pero quería ganar tiempo, esperaba que Sajin llegara con ayuda y no tener que eliminar a Kaito, aquello era algo con lo que no quería cargar. Con un movimiento, liberó a Osore en forma shikai, tenía un plan para retener a Kaito; Akio atacó de frente, esquivando la ofensiva de Kaito, el shinigami logró acercarse lo suficiente para golpear a su enemigo.

\- ¡Kyofu no Kage!

La sombra de Osore se extendió con rapidez sobre Kaito, quien quedó inmovilizado, Akio clavó la zampakutou en el suelo dejando que su técnica de despertar el miedo hiciera efecto; Kaito se sacudía violentamente de un lado a otro, la sombra de Osore se volvía cada vez mayor, pero, aun así, el hollow se resistía. Las manos de Akio temblaban, no quería concluir la técnica, debido a su duda, la sombra de Osore perdía fuerza; sin embargo, aquello no fue lo peor que aun podía pasar, bajo los pies de Akio, el suelo tembló y dos hollows salieron lanzando lejos al shinigami, eran como el parasito principal, aunque no tan grandes; el ataque había interrumpido la técnica y rápidamente socorrieron a Kaito.

\- ¡¿Cuántos más hollows creo ese maldito parasito?! – Akio estaba furioso.

Uno de los enemigos recién llegados, lanzó una gran cantidad de seda al aire, lo que creo un gran domo que los encerró a todos, incluyendo al shinigami dentro. Pero eso fue todo, los hollows retrocedieron, decidiendo no atacar. Alan los rodeó a paso lento, fijándose en sus acciones, los hollows recién llegados protegían a Kaito, pero no se atrevían a atacar, Akio no entendía por qué hacían eso, con verlos, se veía que Kaito en forma de hollow, confiaba en ellos.

Finalmente, Akio entendió aquello, los dos hollows que habían llegado, eran los padres de Kaito.

\- ¿Qué espera? … Tenemos que terminar con esto – Osore se había manifestado al lado de su maestro.

\- No puedo Osore… Si lo hago, los estaría asesinando – Akio miraba a su zampakutou.

La expresión de Osore era fría y reflejaba molestia.

En aquel momento, se escuchó un fuerte estallido, y el lugar tembló. Akio percibió el reiatsu de los shinigamis, en especial de los capitanes.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Tienes que decidirte! – Osore rugió.

Los hollows se alteraron por el ataque de afuera del capullo, Akio los miraba, sabía que ya no había nada que hacer, solo purificarlos con su arma.

\- Es verdad, ellos volverán a nacer, y volverán a ser una familia… – Akio elevó su reiatsu lo más alto que podía, iba a acabar con aquello de forma rápida – ¡Bankai!... ¡Osore to yūki, kagami no hansha!

Sobre su cabeza había la piel de Osore, que le cubría hasta la espalda, sus ojos habían cambiado de tonalidad, y en cada mano, portaba una zampakutou, diferentes una de la otra. La de su mano derecha emanaba un humo negro, de la izquierda le rodeaba un vapor blanco.

Sin perder un solo instante, Akio se lanzó al ataque, creando una gran nube de humo negro en el lugar, fundiéndose con ella. Los hollows quedaron consumidos en aquel humo que despertaba sus miedos más profundos, mientras más miedo generaban, el humo iba creciendo y creciendo, era tan poderoso que el domo de seda se rompió. Los shinigamis vieron sorprendidos aquella técnica, retrocediendo, pues la energía de aquel reiatsu era increíblemente poderosa. El rugir de los hollows no dejaba de escucharse; finalmente, se vio un destello blanco dentro aquel humo, de un momento a otro, hubo una explosión de luz que despejó aquel humo oscuro. Akio estaba en el lugar, la forma de su bankai se perdió y él cayó debilitado, ya no había rastro de los hollows.

\- ¡Akio! - Komamura se acercó a su pareja, ayudándolo a mantenerse en pie - ¿Estas bien?... ¿Qué ha pasado?… ¿Dónde está Kaito?

\- Yo… perdóname, no pude hacer nada por Kaito…

Akio no tenía el valor de mirar a su pareja, sentía que le había fallado, Komamura no dijo nada. Los shinigamis de la cuarta división se acercaron para ayudar a Akio a recuperarse, Yamamoto también había llegado, con las divisiones dos, seis y doce, los cuales se encargaron de empezar a revisar el lugar, además de que Nemu se acercó a Akio también, conectándolo un momento a una maquina que registro algunos datos, después se retiró sin decir nada. Aunque aquello le pareció extraño, akio no tuvo fuerzas para preguntar que había sido aquello.

\- ¡Necesitamos llevar a cabo una exhaustiva revisión en todos los túneles del hollow! - Yamamoto dirigía a los shinigamis - Komamura, lleva a Akio de vuelta al Gotei, merecen descansar, han hecho un gran trabajo.

Komamura asintió a la orden, cargando a Akio en su espalda; pesé a haber escuchado las palabras del capitán comandante, ninguno de los dos tenía una razón para celebrar aquella noche.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10: Hora de continuar**_

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente con el hollow y Kaito, los lugares dañados ya habían sido restaurados, también se habían encontrado y eliminado al resto de los hollows parásitos, haciendo que todo quedara en orden nuevamente; además, ahora se comentaba acerca del bankai de Komamura y del de Akio, que habían sido vistos por varios shinigamis, intrigados por el poder de ambos.

Sin embargo, en aquel tiempo, Akio apenas había sido visto en el Gotei, y cuando se le veía, iba muy distraído, muy serio y casi siempre caminando solo.

\- Señor, ¿El joven Akio aun no se encuentra bien? – Tetsuzaemon estaba con Sajin en la división.

Era una tarde tranquila, aquel día Sajin había ayudado en el entrenamiento de los miembros de la división, ahora ambos tomaban algo de sake, mientras hablaban de lo ocurrido.

\- No, todavía se siente terrible por haber tenido que usar su bankai para tener que purificar el alma de Kaito; he querido poder hablar del tema con él, pero no sé cómo abordarlo – Komamura tomó un poco de sake.

\- ¿Y usted como se siente con todo lo que pasó? – Preguntó Tetsuzaemon.

\- La verdad, me duele que no haya podido hacer algo más por Kaito, siento que, si hubiera apoyado a Akio desde que empezaba a entrenar con él, en lugar de negarme a la idea, todo esto podría haber terminado de forma diferente – Komamura suspiró – Akio y yo íbamos a adoptar al pequeño y a llevarlo al mundo humano con nosotros.

Tetsuzaemon vio el semblante triste de Komamura, se veía que el trataba de superar lo que había pasado, pero le dolía mucho la perdida de Kaito.

\- Creo que debería ir a casa señor, y hablar con el joven Akio de todo lo que sienten el día de hoy, si dejan pasar más tiempo, puede que el dolor que sienten se vuelva una carga para ambos – Dijo Tetsuzaemon repentinamente.

\- Tienes razón Tetsuzaemon, Akio y yo tenemos que superar ésta situación – Komamura tomó la última copa de sake – Muchas gracias amigo mío.

Sajin no perdió un minuto, y salió de la división en dirección a su hogar…

…

Akio regresaba a su hogar después de haber salido a caminar un rato con Gorou, el pequeño perrito aun trataba de alegrar al humano, pero éste apenas sonreía forzadamente. Akio le preparó la cena al perrito, quien comió con entusiasmo, pero él no sentía necesidad de comer algo en ese momento; se dirigió a su habitación, aunque se detuvo un momento, en la que Kaito había dormido días atrás, entró en ella casi de forma inconsciente.

Sajin iba entrando en su hogar, fue recibido de inmediato por Gorou, aquello le alegró al shinigami, pues supo que su pareja estaba en el lugar. Cuando Sajin se acercaba a la habitación principal, escuchó que Akio hablaba con alguien en la habitación que había sido de Kaito. Al acercarse vio que la forma física de la zampakutou de Akio, estaba frente a su maestro.

\- ¿De donde viene tu miedo?… ¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar ahora? – Osore hablaba con calma.

\- Tengo miedo de volver a fallar – Respondía Akio – Le fallé a Kaito, a mi Sajin… Y te estuve por fallar a ti en la pelea…

Osore se deshizo en ese momento, Akio escondió el rostro entre sus piernas. Sajin no soportó más y entró en la habitación, llegando hasta su pareja, abrazándolo.

\- No tienes por qué sentirte así – Komamura comenzó a hablar suavemente – Hiciste todo por Kaito, aun cuando yo no te estaba apoyando y debí hacerlo… No le has fallado a nadie…

Akio al sentir y escuchar a su amado, le tomó de las manos, sollozando y dejando caer algunas lágrimas. Parecía que había pasado mucho que no escuchaba a su Sajin.

Akio se acomodó para quedar frente a Sajin, y abrazarlo fuertemente.

\- Perdóname – Dijo de repente Akio – Perdóname, si no hubiera sido tan orgulloso… Si hubiera hablado las cosas contigo, y no me hubiera precipitado en como actué… Kaito estaría aun aquí.

\- Perdóname a mí también – Repuso Sajin – Fui cerrado de mente, ni siquiera me puse a reflexionar sobre lo que me dijiste y por intentar ser precavido, más de lo que debía, dejé tu opinión de lado.

Akio levantó la vista, para poder ver a su amado a los ojos.

No hubo más palabras, el shinigami cargó a su pareja, acurrucándolo en su pecho, ambos dejaban caer lágrimas de tristeza, pero estaba bien, el dolor que ambos sentían se disipaba poco a poco; aunque después de un momento, Sajin escuchó como el estómago de Akio producía un extraño ruido.

\- No has cenado aun ¿Verdad? – Dedujo Komamura.

Akio se sonrojo de pena, al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Sajin sonrió tiernamente y le alborotó el cabello juguetonamente.

\- Ven, vayamos a cenar.

En la casa no había mucho que cocinar, así que Sajin pensó en que ambos salieran; Gorou ya estaba completamente dormido, por lo que irían los dos solos. Ambos se lavaron un poco el rostro, y salieron de la casa tomados de la mano. Ya había anochecido, pero aun así el lugar estaba lleno de actividad, la pareja llegó a un restaurante de sukiyaki, ahí, mientras cenaban con avidez, platicaban aun más entre ellos, como antes.

Ambos volvieron a su hogar bastante noche, Sajin cargaba a Akio en su espalda ya que además de haber cenado, habían bebido algo de sake, aunque el humano no resistía mucho el alcohol. Al llegar a su hogar, Sajin pasó directamente a la habitación principal y puso el futón, desvistiendo a Akio primero para recostarlo, luego él se quito la ropa, decidió dormir así, semidesnudo junto a su pareja, pues la única prenda que les cubría era un simple fundoshi blanco. Sajin sostuvo lo más cerca de sí el cuerpo de Akio.

…

El sonido de los pájaros cantando hizo que Akio abriera los ojos, la luz del sol entraba en la habitación, la puerta del cuarto que daba al jardín estaba entreabierta, el humano se levantó dándose cuenta de que se encontraba semidesnudo, se preguntaba si Sajin se había aprovechado que él había bebido de más.

\- Aunque no me duele la cadera – susurró Akio.

Poniéndose la primera ligera bata que encontró, mirando la puerta del jardín, se dirigió allí, Komamura se encontraba sentado miraba hacia el jardín, parecía pensativo.

Akio se sentó a su lado.

\- Ya despertaste dormilón – Le saludó Sajin.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Sajin? – Preguntó Akio – ¿Está todo bien?

Sajin no contestó de inmediato, rodeó con su brazo a Akio y le acercó a hacía si mismo. Aquello se le hizo familiar al humano.

\- Estaba meditando sobre todo lo que ha pasado desde que nos conocimos – Dijo repentinamente Komamura – Parece que han pasado más de siete años desde que estuvimos buscando la forma de permanecer uno al lado del otro. A veces pienso en que, si cambiaría algo de aquella vez; pero luego viendo como vamos creciendo, de lo mucho que aprendemos uno del otro, me doy cuenta de que no quiero que nada en nuestra historia cambie.

Sajin sintió como Akio le abrazaba y se acurrucaba mas a su lado.

\- A veces pienso que no te merezco, dudo si realmente eres feliz a mi lado, si es que soy capaz de hacerte feliz – Comenzaba a decir Akio – Siempre creo que tengo demasiada suerte por haberte conocido, de que seas mi pareja. Por que cada día que estoy a tu lado, me doy cuenta de lo valioso que eres para mí, pero también dudo de mis habilidades si son suficientes para protegerte… Yo no sé si podré a ser tan fuerte como para nunca perderte…

Komamura abrazó fuertemente a Akio. Tomándole del mentón y acercándose a él para besarle tiernamente; el humano disfrutó de aquel beso, sentía la calidez del aliento de Sajin, parecía que no necesitaban decirse nada más respecto a lo que sentían uno por el otro.

El beso que le daba Komamura a Akio se hacia cada vez más intenso, el humano llevo su mano al pecho de Sajin, acariciando su pelaje de lobo que tenía ahí, mientras que Sajin deslizaba su mano a la parte baja de la espalda de Akio, desatando gentilmente el fundoshi de éste, sintiendo como se estremecía mientras continuaba estimulándolo con su mano. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se escuchara el gemir de ambos; Sajin sostenía a Akio contra su pecho, mientras el movimiento de su cadera era continuo, el joven se perdía en el aroma del lobo, lamiendo su pecho, excitándolo más a cada minuto, al final, la cadera de Sajin elevó por completo la de Akio, llenándolo por completo, el humano no pudo reprimir un fuerte jadeo de placer.

\- Eso fue maravilloso… – Akio recuperaba el aliento.

\- Aun no hemos terminado – Dijo Sajin con una sonrisa.

Sajin separó su cadera de la de Akio gentilmente, esta vez, ambos se recostaron de lado, el humano abrió las piernas al tiempo que Sajin juntaba su cadera con la suya de nuevo.

\- Siempre eres tan fuerte… Sajin, no te detengas… ¡Más por favor!…

Sajin aceptó aquella orden, sonriendo y poniendo toda su energía en los movimientos de su cadera con más intensidad… La pareja continuó entregándose de esa manera por largo tiempo, aun cuando entraron a la ducha para limpiarse, no se detuvieron, y la cadera de Sajin embestía la de Akio continuamente, solamente al terminar de ducharse, fue que detuvieron aquel acto prolongado de amor, tras el cual, Akio apenas podía mantenerse bien en pie.

\- Perdón por ser tan brusco – Dijo Sajin, mientras ambos se vestían – No pude contenerme.

\- Descuida, amo cuando eso pasa – Repuso Akio pícaramente.

Sajin sonrió sonrojándose. Cuando se vistieron y hubieron preparado algo de comer, para recuperar energías, Sajin le dijo a su pareja que salieran un momento, llevando a Gorou con ellos también; en principio, Akio no sabía a donde se dirigían, ni que era lo que Sajin planeaba, pues lo veía llevar un paquete envuelto. Después de andar por algo de tiempo, en las afueras del Gotei, los tres llegaron al lugar donde Akio había peleado con Kaito, pese a que el incidente había sucedido hacía poco, el lugar ahora estaba en completa calma.

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – Preguntó Akio.

\- Pensé en venir a despedirnos de nuestro pequeño Kaito – Dijo Sajin.

Del paquete que llevaba, Sajin extrajo un poco de incienso ceremonial, y unos recipientes de bambú para colocar flores en ellos. A la sombra del árbol más cercano al lugar, Komamura comenzó a poner el incienso, pidiéndole a Akio que buscará algunas flores para poner en los recipientes, el humano así lo hizo, mirando por los alrededores no tardó en encontrar algunas flores para poner en los bambús, llevando aquello de nuevo a donde Sajin ya había encendido el incienso. Al terminar de poner el adorno funerario, se pusieron en rodillas, juntando las manos y rezando en silencio, mientras hacían aquello, una pequeña mariposa negra pasó frente a ellos, volando un poco sobre sus cabezas, para después alejarse y perderse de vista.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11: Una gran sorpresa**_

Komamura le había sugerido a Akio si quería volver al mundo humano, pero le sorprendió ver que su compañero rechazaba esa idea, convenciéndolo de que quería pasar aun más tiempo en la sociedad de almas, es más, Akio volvía a convivir con los demás miembros de la división, y shinigamis del Gotei, asistiendo a los entrenamientos o inclusive, yendo junto a su pareja a la academia shinigami para aconsejar a los estudiantes. Ambos avanzaban de nuevo.

Komamura y Akio regresaban al Gotei después de una tarde de entrenamiento con sus bankais, habían ido a una zona alejada y deshabitada donde no hicieran daño, ya que el comandante Yamamoto les había pedido que tuvieran precaución con usar el poder de sus zampakutous, además, durante su práctica, también habían estado los miembros de la división siete, quienes habían visto impresionados la forma en que la pareja peleaba, además de admirar el bankai de ambos.

Ya en casa, ambos disfrutaban de una rica cena, acompañados de Gorou, además, de que Akio había preparado su rico pastel de queso con fresas, un postre que le gustaba mucho a Komamura.

\- Sajin, quería hablar contigo sobre algo – Dijo Akio de repente, cuando él y su pareja terminaban de cenar.

\- ¿Qué sucede Akio?

Akio tomó aire antes de hablar.

\- Verás, cuando fuimos a la división doce, para encontrar una forma de hallar a los padres de Kaito, recordaras que yo pregunte por Mayuri en aquella ocasión.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo – Repuso Sajin – De hecho, aun tengo la duda de por que pediste ver al capitán Mayuri.

\- Bueno, la razón es porque había escuchado que Mayuri, como científico, es capaz de hacer muchas cosas, y pensaba que a lo mejor él podía saber como ayudarnos a tener un hijo que sea tanto tuyo como mío – Confesó Akio – No te había querido decir nada antes porque al igual que tú, yo creía que podíamos adoptar a Kaito.

\- ¿Y que fue lo que te respondió? – Preguntó Komamura, un poco serio.

\- Dijo que eso no era algo imposible para él, que lo que pedía era algo completamente sencillo – Terminó de decir Akio.

Sajin no dijo nada en el resto de la cena, meditaba acerca de lo que le había comentado su joven pareja. Cuando estaban recostados, ya a punto de dormir, Akio volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Estas molesto Sajin?

\- Un poco, pero porque no me habías dicho nada de esto. Pero a la vez, me siento feliz y asustado – Sajin suspiró – Saber que podemos tener un hijo, me llena de ilusión, pero me asusta que aun no estemos listos o que no sepamos educarlo.

Akio comprendía las palabras de Sajin, él también sentía lo mismo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquello que quería tener con su lobito guardián.

\- Si alguien pudiera guiarnos en esto – Dijo Akio antes de caer dormido.

Komamura miró a Akio un momento, y en aquel instante se le ocurrió una idea.

…

Al día siguiente Sajin había salido desde muy temprano con Gorou, sin querer decirle a su pareja a donde iría; Akio no pudo pensar en ello mucho tiempo, ya que acompañaría a parte de la división siete en una misión fuera del Gotei por una situación de cazar algunos hollows que habían estado acechando en el Ryukongai, por suerte, la misión no fue complicada, acabó rápidamente con los shinigamis eliminando a algunos hollows de bajo nivel que estaban atacando a algunos ryokas. Tras una rápida revisión a la zona y de ayudar a reconstruir algunas de las viviendas dañadas, la división siete volvía al Gotei, mientras pasaban por el Ryukongai, se encontraron con Sajin y Gorou.

\- Parece que no tardaron mucho con el trabajo de hoy – Sajin se acercaba a Akio.

\- Fue una misión sencilla – Repuso sonriente Akio, mientras cargaba a Gorou y le rascaba la pancita – Parece que tú también terminaste tu labor de hoy.

\- En parte, de hecho, necesito que vengas conmigo – Dijo Sajin.

Por la expresión en su rostro, el humano dedujo que su pareja había planeado algo aquel día, movido por la duda, Akio se despidió de la división de momento y acompaño a Sajin por el Ryukongai.

\- ¿Me dirás que es lo que ocurre?

Llevaban un largo tramo ya caminando por la zona, estaban llegando a uno de los límites del Ryukongai, ahí Sajin sacó un extraño aparato de entre su ropa, Akio lo reconoció, era la maquina que Akon les había dado para rastrear el reiatsu de alguien en específico.

\- ¿Por qué traes eso?

\- Bueno, ayer dijiste que sería bueno si hubiera alguien que nos pudiera guiar en nuestra duda de saber como ser padres. Y pensé que quien mejor que alguien que ya hubiera pasado por eso – Comenzó a explicar Sajin – Esta mañana, tomé un cabello tuyo y lo usé en la máquina, la cual, me trajo hasta esta zona.

En ese momento, Sajin encendió la máquina, la cual indicó en su pantalla dos puntos que indicaban a dos personas con el reiatsu similar, uno era Akio, la otra estaba a pocos metros, en ese momento, el humano sintió una presencia familiar, una que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Al mirar en dirección de aquella presencia, vio a una mujer ryoka de cabello negro largo, y piel un poco acanelada; Akio caminó casi de forma inconsciente hacia aquella mujer, pues la reconocía, y aquella ryoka también reconoció al chico, pues cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro, ambos se miraban sorprendidos.

\- Mamá… eres tú… – Akio habló casi tartamudeando.

\- ¡Akio!… ¡¿Tú aquí?!

Akio no lo resistió más y abrazó a su madre con fuerza, no pudo contener las lágrimas. Muchas veces se había imaginado que encontraría a su madre en el Ryukongai algún día, pero en aquel momento, aquel reencuentro le había sorprendido.

\- ¡Hijo!... ¡¿Cómo es que estas aquí?! – La madre de Akio miraba a su hijo, sin creer lo que veía – ¿No me digas que ya has muerto?

\- ¡No, no! ¡Tranquila mamá! – Dijo rápidamente Akio – Sigo viviendo en el mundo material, pero vine aquí por que soy ahora un shinigami… Es que veras, hace siete años conocí a alguien muy especial, y gracias a él he crecido… Quiero que lo conozcas.

Akio miró a Sajin, quien se acercó, un poco nervioso de interrumpir aquella conmovedora escena, imaginaba la felicidad que inundaba a su pareja por la expresión de su rostro.

\- Mamá, él es Sajin, un shinigami y hombre lobo… Aunque… Bueno, también, es mi pareja… Sajin, ella es mi madre, Michiru Masamune.

\- Es un honor conocerla – Sajin se inclinó de forma respetuosa – Mi nombre es Sajin, Sajin Komamura.

\- El honor es mío – Michiru estaba nerviosa, correspondiendo el saludo del shinigami, pues le había impactado lo que le había dicho su hijo.

Michiru los invitó a ambos a entrar en la pequeña casa en la que ahora vivía, el interior era amplio, pero de una sola habitación, en el medio del lugar se encontraba el fogón, sobre el cual había una olla de la cual salía un delicioso aroma a estofado de vegetales.

\- Hijo, cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado… Cuando fallecí y llegué a este lugar, pensé que nunca volvería a saber de ti, o de tus hermanas.

Akio comenzó a hablar de lo que había hecho desde hacía siete años, le habló a su madre de como su don para ver espíritus y contactar con ellos le llevo a conocer a Komamura, y como después de su primer encuentro, fue Sajin quien le dio ánimos de volverse escritor, relató los problemas que habían tenido que pasar para que ambos vivieran juntos; inclusive habló de su reencuentro con sus hermanas por la muerte de Shishio. Michiru le preguntó a Sajin acerca de su pasado, y éste le habló con sinceridad de cómo había crecido en la sociedad de almas, así como de lo que había pasado como shinigami. Después de escuchar aquello, la madre les sirvió un poco del estofado, relatando también un poco de su historia después de haber llegado a la sociedad de almas, revelando que había llegado a cuidar algunos de los niños que, al morir, llegaban a la sociedad de almas; mientras hablaba, Akio miraba a su madre, la veía feliz, más llena de vida inclusive cuando vivía en el mundo material.

\- ¡Oh! Casi no queda agua para el té, ¿Podrías ir por un poco al pozo, Akio?

\- Claro que sí.

Akio salió del lugar con Gorou, Sajin se quedó a solas en el lugar con Michiru.

\- Se ve que ha crecido bastante bien y que es feliz – Michiru empezó a hablar con Sajin – también se ve que ha sido feliz a su lado; señor Komamura, creo que debo de darle las gracias por cuidar a mi pequeño todo este tiempo, por favor, le pido que siga cuidando de Akio.

Michiru se inclinó ante Komamura, mientras realizaba la petición. El shinigami correspondió al acto también con una inclinación.

\- Descuide, siempre voy a protegerlo, es a quien más quiero – Repuso Sajin.

Al momento de levantarse, Michiru se acercó a Sajin, abrazándolo, aquello fue algo inesperado para el shinigami.

\- Tal vez sea algo tarde decir esto, pero, bienvenido a la familia, hijo.

En cuanto el joven volvió con Gorou, vio a Sajin y a su madre platicando sobre la infancia de Akio, y como éste muchas veces se metía en problemas porque era muy travieso. Sajin y Michiru no podían evitar reírse.

\- No deberías contar eso mamá – Reclamaba Akio sonrojándose – Eso pasó hace mucho.

\- Perdón hijo, pero es que era muy divertido cuando te metías en problemas.

Akio escondió su rostro por pena. Komamura le alborotó el cabello. El agua para el té no tardó en estar lista, ya estaba atardeciendo mientras todos tomaban una taza de té.

Estaba atardeciendo.

\- ¿Y volverán pronto al mundo material? – Preguntó Michiru.

\- Puede que en un par de semanas – Respondió Akio – Yo debo volver a mi trabajo de escritor… Pero como shinigami, podíamos visitarte, y la próxima vez podría venir con mis hermanas.

Michiru no dijo nada, sobre su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa melancólica.

\- Gracias Akio, siempre has sido alguien con un gran corazón.

Akio se acercó a su madre en aquel momento.

\- No realmente, a veces soy muy orgulloso, y eso me hace tomar decisiones erróneas, como cuando estabas enferma y nunca fui a verte al hospital.

\- No te culpo, me aproveche conforme crecías de tu forma de ser y me apoyé demasiado en ti cuando yo era quien debía cuidarte de todo el daño que recibías por luchar por lo que querías – Dijo Michiru – Me doy cuenta que como madre, debí apoyarte por ese camino que escogías y tal vez, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, tal vez, puede que hasta te pudiera ayudado con el don de ver espíritus que se transmite en nuestra sangre.

Madre e hijo se abrazaron a forma de disculpa, ya estaba anocheciendo, así que Sajin y Akio volverían al Gotei.

\- Pueden volver cuando quieran, aunque no tan seguido – Decía Michiru al despedirse de ambos – No me gustaría que tu vida en el mundo material acabe muy pronto. Los quiero a ambos, hijos.

Michiru abrazó a Akio y a Sajin, hasta les dio un beso en la mejilla.

De camino a su casa, la pareja hablaba de aquel día, principalmente Komamura reflexionaba acerca de que Michiru le había dicho hijo, y que aquello le había hecho sentir lo que le había hecho falta cuando era cachorro.

\- Creo que comprendo que era lo que nos faltaba entender para decidir si es tiempo de tener un hijo – Dijo Komamura – Así que Akio, ¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

\- Si quiero Sajin.

Komamura cargó a Akio en brazos en el resto del camino.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12: Preparación y decisión.**_

El capitán comandante caminaba en dirección a la casa de Sajin, pasaba de mediodía, había estado primero en la séptima división buscando al shinigami y a su pareja, pero ni Tetsuzaemon ni ningún otro miembro de la división, habían visto a ninguno de los dos, lo cual era extraño, pues tenían que haber estado en el entrenamiento de aquel día

Sajin abría los ojos perezosamente, parte de su cuerpo cubría al de Akio, ambos estaban desnudos; la noche anterior ambos se habían desvelado, hablando sobre como le pedirían ayuda a Mayuri para que ambos cumplieran el sueño de tener un hijo propio, pero preocupados por lo que el capitán fuera a pedirles a cambio de esa petición; aunque después de su charla, ambos habían decidido disfrutar de si mismos como pareja. En aquel instante, Sajin escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Con sentir el reiatsu en el ambiente, supo quien había llegado a su hogar, rápidamente se levantó y vistió, moviendo a Akio para que éste también estuviera más presentable. El humano se despertó de forma rápida cuando amado le habló, indicándole quien acababa de llegar.

Yamamoto esperaba tranquilamente en la entrada del hogar de Sajin, escuchaba desde el interior un poco de ruido, por lo que no le sorprendía pensar que la pareja en el interior estuviera recién despertando. Lo cual, comprobó poco después de que un Sajin, un poco desalineado, abriera la puerta de la entrada, saludando apresuradamente al comandante.

\- Lamento haber venido sin avisar, más aun, por que parece que los tomé desprevenidos.

\- Descuide por la espera, capitán Yamamoto, pase por favor.

\- Gracias, pero solo venía a solicitarle que se presente con su pareja en la división doce lo más pronto posible, les estaré esperando junto al capitán Mayuri.

Diciendo eso, el capitán comandante se retiró, Sajin volvió al interior de su hogar un poco nervioso por aquella solicitud, notificándole a Akio lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¿Qué crees que nos vaya a pedir el capitán comandante en la doceava división? – Preguntaba Komamura.

\- Bueno, puede ser acerca de lo que le pedí a Mayuri, el comandante Yamamoto está al tanto de la situación, pero no se me ocurre porque ahora nos llama – Repuso Akio.

Mientras la pareja discutía acerca del asunto, se apresuraron en almorzar rápidamente, además de limpiarse adecuadamente antes de salir. En el camino se encontraron con Tetsuzaemon pidiéndole una disculpa por haber faltado al entrenamiento de aquel día.

\- Descuide señor, pero nos quedamos un poco decepcionados ya que los miembros de la división querían enfrentarlos – Dijo Tetsuzaemon.

\- ¡Ya sé! – Dijo repentinamente Komamura – Vayan al área 23 de entrenamiento hoy al atardecer, repondremos el entrenamiento ahí.

Tetsuzaemon se dirigió de nuevo a la división emocionado para informar aquello. Sin perder más tiempo, la pareja llegó a la división doce, donde Nemu los recibió y los llevó directamente al laboratorio de Mayuri.

Yamamoto también se encontraba ya en el lugar.

\- Que bueno verlos aquí – Dijo Mayuri a los recién llegados – supongo que ya deben tener una idea de por que se les hizo venir, así que no perderemos tiempo en explicaciones.

Mayuri no quitaba la vista de su computadora, en el lugar estaban sus shinigamis preparando un tanque cilíndrico, lleno de una sustancia verde fluorescente.

\- Déjenme decir que preparar el proyecto de su hijo no ha sido problema, pero me ha apartado de ciertas investigaciones que merecen más prioridad, sin embargo, también estoy ansioso por querer examinar los resultados del producto resultante de mezclar el ADN de ambos…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Sajin y Akio ya no pensaran que aquello fuera una buena idea, afortunadamente, en ese momento el capitán comandante añadió.

\- Capitán Mayuri, le recuerdo que no solo estoy aquí para autorizar lo que está a punto de realizar, si no también para asegurarme que ni ahora, ni más adelante, hará algo indebido contra el hijo de Sajin y de Akio – Las palabras del capitán comandante fueron serias – Recuerde que estamos hablando de la creación de una vida.

\- Descuide capitán comandante – Mayuri no se inmutaba en absoluto – Puedo obtener muchos resultados con una simple muestra del producto, como una gota de sangre, un cabello, o el simple reiatsu.

Yamamoto no dijo nada más al capitán, pero en ese momento se acercó a la pareja.

\- Quiero hablar un poco con ustedes antes de que se prosiga todo esto… Sajin, Akio, entiendan que lo que se está por realizar en éste laboratorio, es algo que está prohibido, pero ustedes me han demostrado que a veces no es tan malo romper las reglas, así que apoyo su deseo de que tengan un hijo suyo propio, pero tienen que comprometerse a criar a ese hijo, de la mejor manera que puedan, pues por lo que podemos esperar, es posible que su descendiente, sea alguien muy poderoso… Pero también, quiero que mantengan el secreto de su nacimiento a la mayoría del Gotei, solo los que estamos aquí, sabremos del verdadero nacimiento que tendrá.

\- Pero, si es un hijo nuestro, se verá muy parecido a uno de los dos, o ambos – Empezó a decir Akio – Entonces, eso hará preguntarse a muchos acerca de nuestro hijo, y como es que lo tuvimos.

\- He pensado sobre ese asunto – Repuso Yamamoto – Pero el secreto solo será mientras crece, cuando tenga la edad suficiente, los demás shinigamis lo sabrán. Además, no es la primera vez que se hace algo así…

\- Eso es correcto – Interrumpió Mayuri – Desde que pude crear a partir de mi ADN a mi teniente Nemu, me he sentido un poco frustrado en no poder crear una nueva vida, pero la espera ha valido la pena.

Akio no sabía que pensar sobre lo que acababa de decir Mayuri, con ese tono sincero pero carente de emociones, respecto a lo que había dicho sobre su teniente. Aunque ahora una duda en su ser se calmaba, pues siempre había visto a Nemu muy parecida a su capitán y se preguntaba cuál era la razón de aquello; ahora lo único que le creaba duda, era acerca de como sería un hijo suyo, de la unión de su sangre con la de Sajin.

\- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que nuestro hijo "nazca"? – Preguntó Komamura.

\- Aun estamos armando el equipo que necesitaremos para el experimento, así que vengan el día de mañana, cuando estemos listos, solo necesitaremos algunas muestras de sangre, pelo y saliva para juntar los datos de ADN necesarios para que todo funcione bien – Dijo Mayuri sin inmutarse.

\- Así que Komamura, Akio, les pido que regresen mañana, si es que están ya seguros de continuar con lo que han decidido – Fue lo que les indicó Yamamoto.

La pareja abandonó las instalaciones de la doceava división, iban un poco pensativos por lo que habían visto, además de pensar de lo que sería el proceso para que el hijo que tanto ansiaban tener, por fin naciera. Para Sajin, aquello parecía como un sueño, una ilusión; días atrás habían conocido a un pequeño ryoka llamado Kaito, con lo que la idea de tener un hijo se había acentuado tanto en él como en Akio, pero tuvieron la mala suerte de ver a Kaito convertido en hollow y perderlo. Pero habían aprendido sin duda alguna de aquello; ahora, estaban a nada de tener la oportunidad de tener un integrante más de su familia.

\- ¿Sajin, me oyes?

La voz de Akio hizo que Sajin dejará de lado sus pensamientos.

\- Perdón Akio, ¿Qué decías?

\- Te preguntaba, si se te ha ocurrido algún nombre para nuestro hijo.

Komamura se sonrojó, Akio pensó que su pareja tardaría en responder, pero el shinigami respondió.

\- Si que he pensado en uno, me gustaría que se llamase Kai – Sajin miró a su compañero – ¿Te gusta ese nombre?

\- Kai Komamura Masamune – Dijo Akio – No se oye nada mal.

Ambos siguieron hablando del tema mientras llegaban a la séptima división, donde eran esperados por el Tetsuzaemon, junto a los miembros de la división, ansiosos de la pelea prometida por Sajin y Akio. Así, que sin perder tiempo, toda la división se dirigió a las afueras del Gotei, listos para el entrenamiento, y para el combate ansiado entre el bankai de Akio y el de Komamura.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13: Mi familia**_

Komamura y Akio habían vuelto de nuevo a la doceava división tras decidir qué confiarían en Mayuri. La toma de muestras de ADN de ambos no había sido nada especial, además de que había concluido demasiado pronto, lo único que debían hacer, era esperar.

Pero en esos días, ambos estaban preparándose para volver al mundo material, Akio había dejado de un lado su entrenamiento con el bankai, ya que no había avanzado en su texto que debía entregar al volver a su vida como escritor; no le faltaba mucho, era su historia de _"El lobo enamorado",_ la cual había comenzado cuando había conocido a Sajin, pero que abandonó por un tiempo, solo hasta que reencontró el manuscrito, y después de que su pareja lo leyera, se había animado a trabajar en la historia para terminar el libro. Como siempre que trabajaba, Sajin se quedaba a su lado ayudándole en edición, recomendándole agregar escenas o quitar otras. Tras tres noches de arduo trabajo, el manuscrito estaba terminado, al menos con ello, habían logrado hacer la espera más amena.

\- Sajin ¿Cómo crees que será nuestro hijo? – Pregunto Akio, mientras estaba recostado al lado de Komamura.

\- Espero que sea un pequeño muy saludable, también deseo que llegué a ser alguien alegre, de buen corazón, y que sea risueño como tú – Dijo Komamura – ¿A ti como te gustaría que fuera?

\- Yo esperó que se parezca mucho a ti, valiente, fuerte, seguro de sí mismo.

Ambos no conciliaban el sueño, la ansiedad les comía por dentro, no sabían que esperar. Pero el deseo de hacer crecer a su familia era muy fuerte, Sajin abrazó a Akio.

\- Sabes, estos días de espera, me traen a la mente la vez en que te conocí. Nunca hubiera esperado convertirme en tu pareja y ahora estar buscando tener una familia… Solo hubo pocas veces en que pensé en el tema, pero siempre lo dejaba de lado… Gracias por darme esta oportunidad mi Akio.

\- A ti, mi lobito guardián, tú me enseñaste que es tener valor de luchar por ver un sueño realizarse… Que es enfrentar el miedo…

Sajin le alborotó el cabello a Akio. Ambos estaban por intentar dormir, aunque fuera un poco, pero en aquellos momentos, llamaron fuertemente a la entrada de su casa; cuando atendieron el llamado, vieron que Akon, era quien había llamado para indicarles que fueran a la división doce cuanto antes. La pareja, un poco preocupada por aquello, no tardaron en prepararse para ir rápidamente a donde Mayuri.

Ya en el lugar sintieron varios reiatsus reunidos en el lugar, Nemu estaba en la entrada esperando.

\- ¡No hay tiempo de explicarles! ¡el capitán Mayuri los espera a ambos, al igual que el comandante!

Sajin y Akio entraron en la división sin perder un solo momento. En ese instante escucharon el llanto de un bebé.

…

\- Así que de momento ya no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos, ésta última semana ha sido muy interesante. Tanto Akio como tú han pasado por mucho desde que llegaron al Gotei.

Yamamoto tenía una charla con Komamura en la división uno.

\- Por cierto ¿Dónde están Akio y el pequeño? – Preguntó Yamamoto.

\- Fueron a caminar en el Ryukongai, nuestro pequeño, además de crecer muy rápido, tiene mucha energía – Repuso sonriente Komamura.

Desde que Akio y Komamura habían acudido en la noche a la división doce, habían recibido a un pequeño niño lobo, con un mechón de pelo castaño oscuro en la frente, de piel clara y pequeñas orejitas de lobo en lugar de humanas. En los dos primeros días que la pareja comenzó a cuidar a su pequeño, se dieron cuenta que crecía muy rápido, siendo como un cachorro de lobo, muy curioso, mordía muchas cosas, pero, sobre todo, tenía mucha energía. Justo al cumplir su semana, tenía la apariencia de un pequeño de siete años, tenía un pelo largo, pero algo rebelde, poseía las habilidades de lobo como Sajin, gran olfato, gran fuerza, una excelente vista y audición; pero no solo eso, después del tercer día, Akio y Sajin se dieron cuenta de que su hijo era capaz de pasar de su forma humana a una completamente animal, también viceversa, a voluntad. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Mayuri, ni para Yamamoto, quienes estuvieron muy pendientes también, del desarrollo del nuevo integrante de la familia Komamura.

En un principio, Komamura había pensado que Mayuri había tenido algo que ver con aquella peculiaridad que tenía su pequeño; pero aquello quedó descartado cuando Yamamoto confirmó que él fue testigo de que el capitán de la doceava división, no hiciera nada extraño mientras se creaba al pequeño, tras un análisis de aquella habilidad, se concluyó que era un efecto secundario de mezclar el ADN de Sajin, un hombre lobo, y Akio, un humano… La aparición del pequeño en la vida de la pareja, no pasó desapercibida para los demás shinigamis, cuando el pequeño ya caminaba, a la vez que empezaba a hablar, la pareja salía a caminar con él, mostrándole todo en el Gotei; Sajin decidió no guardar el secreto del nacimiento del pequeño, compartiendo aquello con la división siete.

…

\- ¡Kai!, no te separes de mí, no quiero que te pierdas.

Akio corría tras el pequeño, estaban en un bosquecillo de bambú a las afueras del Gotei, el pequeño lobo corría persiguiendo a los animalillos que habitaban en el lugar; además de que cada vez que veía algo que no conocía le preguntaba a Akio sobre aquello.

\- Papá, ¿Cuándo iremos a lo que llamas mundo material? – Preguntó repentinamente el pequeño, tras detenerse un momento.

\- En unos días más – Decía Akio, jadeando por ir corriendo para alcanzar a su pequeño – ¿Estas ansioso de ir?

\- Un poco, pero estoy emocionado, quiero conocerlo todo.

El pequeño de inmediato se puso en un estado de alerta, moviendo ligeramente las orejas de lobo. En aquel instante Sajin llegó al lugar seguido de Gorou, el pequeño corrió feliz al encuentro de su padre, saltando para que éste le cargase en brazos.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Si viniste! – El pequeño sonreía.

\- Claro que sí, te prometí que los alcanzaría en cuanto terminara mi reunión.

Sajin elevaba al pequeño por sobre su cabeza lanzándolo al aire con suavidad y atrapándolo, repitiendo aquello un par de veces, después regresó al pequeño al suelo, donde se dispuso a jugar con Gorou.

\- ¿Esta todo bien? – Preguntó Akio a su pareja.

\- Si, así es, ya le informé al comandante que partiremos de regreso al mundo material en un par de días, y está completamente de acuerdo – Repuso sonriente Sajin.

La familia siguió caminando, el pequeño Kai curioseaba por cada lugar que pasaban, siendo precavido al mismo tiempo, la pareja lo seguía de cerca, siempre respondiendo las dudas que Kai tenia acerca de lo que veía y no entendía.

\- Imagino que así eras de pequeño, Sajin – comentó de repente Akio – Recuerdo que me decías que de pequeño siempre te gustaba salir, que nunca te quedabas quieto… Creo que Kaito se parece mucho a ti.

Sajin solamente sonrió, sonrojándose por lo que Akio había dicho. Recordaba su infancia, comparándola con la que iba a tener Kai, sabía que había muchas cosas diferentes; pero era por su pasado que procuraría estar cerca de su hijo y apoyarlo, ayudarlo para que fuera feliz. Además, no estaba solo, sabia que con Akio, la vida del pequeño no sería nunca una vida solitaria o infeliz.

La familia llegó a un espacio abierto cuando atardecía; Kai se encontraba cansado y Akio era quien lo cargaba, el pequeño se estaba durmiendo. Akio y Sajin decidieron descansar a los pies de un enorme árbol de alcanfor. Komamura tomó a su pareja para que quedará recostado sobre su pecho, quien se acurrucó con alegría.

\- Mi gran lobo, te amo.

\- Mi sabio Akio, te amo.

Aprovecharon que su pequeño se había dormido, y se besaron con cariño.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo le daremos la noticia de nuestro hijo a la familia? – Preguntó en ese instante Komamura.

\- No lo sé, pero estoy ansioso por darles la noticia a mis hermanas – Akio suspiró – También habrá que decirle a madre, antes de irnos.

Komamura asintió a aquellas palabras.

\- Gracias… Por darme la oportunidad de formar una familia.

…

En el mundo humano, Akio y Komamura iban llegando a su hogar, los vecinos del área los recibieron con amabilidad y cortesía, pero se mostraron curiosos al ver que la pareja iba acompañada de un pequeño.

Kai, el pequeño, se acostumbraba al gigai que le daba una apariencia completamente humana, además de ir conociendo el mundo material, se mostraba un poco nervioso, en cuanto Sajin y Akio, lo presentaron ante los vecinos, como su hijo, dando la excusa de que aquel pequeño, era familiar de parte de Komamura, por el parecido; que había quedado huérfano y ahora Sajin era quien lo había adoptado. Aquello funciono bastante bien, pero ahora, tenían que preocuparse de saber en qué escuela estudiaría Kai, el pequeño había preguntado sobre que era una escuela, y Akio había sido quien le explicaba en que consistía estudiar, saber aprender a leer y escribir, pero, sobre todo, que la escuela sería un lugar donde aprendería a hacer amigos. Aunque para ello, tenían que esperar algunos meses antes de las nuevas inscripciones, pero aprovecharían ese tiempo para que Kai aprendiera como era la vida de mundo material.

*Dos meses después*

La familia Komamura se encontraba en un pequeño matsuri de la zona, el ultimo de la temporada antes del invierno, Sajin, Akio y Kai, vestían tradicionales yukatas para la fiesta, estaba atardeciendo, pero aquello estaba bien, por que pasarían por el templo de la zona a ver los fuegos artificiales en la noche. Mientras disfrutaban el matsuri, compraban bocadillos mientras esperaban el evento principal, además, Kai mostró ser muy sociable y amable al conocer a otros niños de la zona, con quienes simpatizó rápidamente.

Tras pasar unas horas entre los puestos del matsuri, los tres se dirigieron hacia el pequeño templo de la zona, donde dieron la ofrenda, rezando a los dioses del lugar. Después de eso, buscaron un buen sitio para ver los fuegos artificiales.

\- Papá, papá… ¿Ustedes creen que pueda ser un buen humano y shinigami a la vez? – Preguntó Kai repentinamente.

\- Claro que lo serás, pero nunca debes olvidar quien eres y lo que quieres – Empezó a responder Sajin.

\- Además, no estas solo, nosotros somos tus padres, tu familia, siempre vas a contar con nosotros – Añadió Akio.

\- Gracias, a los dos, por ser mis padres.

Los tres integrantes de la familia se abrazaron, a la vez que miraban los fuegos artificiales. No importaba que trajera el futuro, ellos vivían sus vidas en aquellos momentos.


End file.
